


Earth 3490

by pieceofshir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, Marvel did us dirty, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: The MCU are too much of cowards to give us the 3490 we deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public. But,” Toni took a deep breath, setting the cards down.  
“The truth is... I am Iron Woman”  
\---  
“I gotta put her in the water!” Steve yelled. There was no other way. “Peggy.” He said gently, “You’re the only family I have left.” he could hear her sob from the control tower. “You’re all I have, too.” She pleaded, “Please, let me help you. Steve!”  
“Peggy, this is my choice.”  
\---  
“Caleb Barnes?” Toni laughed, “I’ve been spying on Agent Agent’s assassin buddies since he and Pepper started dating, and they sent you to be my fake P.A? And the best you could come up with is ‘Caleb Barnes’?!”  
“Listen, I wanted a chance to vet you guys, too.” Clint Barton leaned back in his chair, “And if you tell Fury you know who I am, he’ll give you some robot who definitely won’t be as cute as me.”  
Toni sighed, mumbling, “You have a point.” She pushed her empty coffee cup across her desk. “Well, if you’re going to be here, you better be prepared to actually be my assistant. Go fill that up.” Clint smiled, grabbing the cup and turning to the coffee machine in the kitchen area of the penthouse office. Toni watched his hips sway as he walked.  
They could make this work.  
\---  
In his tiny S.H.I.E.L.D issued apartment, Steve flipped through the files Fury had given him. Not much to see, really- Dugan, dead. Morita, dead. Howard, dead. Peggy-  
He’d have to go visit her, when this alien thing was over. No point in going if he was just gonna get killed by a god.  
The file underneath was a face he hadn’t seen before. Natasha Stark, daughter of Howard and Maria. The Iron Woman. For the first time in the 21st century, he found himself looking forward to meeting someone.  
He’d always been drawn to brunettes.  
\---  
“Ms. Stark.”  
“Captain.”  
\---  
“You might have missed a couple of things. Y’know, doing time as a Capsicle.” She was trying to get a reaction out of him, and in that moment she reminded him so much of her father, and the way he used to say and do things just to see what he could get away with. He laughed a little, nodding. “I guess I did.” He agreed, and Toni clearly hadn’t been expecting that. Steve turned away, smiling to himself. Working with Stark was going to be interesting.  
\---  
“Stark, we need a plan of attack!”  
“I have a plan. Attack.”  
Wrong kind of interesting.  
\---  
“You want me to put the hammer down?!” The new guy- Thor, apparently- boomed.  
“Yeah, no- bad idea, Cap.” Toni sounded worried, “He really likes his-”  
Steve couldn’t focus on the rest, because the actual god of thunder was bringing his hammer down. Instinctively, Steve raised his shield-  
And the three of them were standing in a completely leveled forest.  
\---  
“Loki has Selvig under some kind of spell- along with one of ours.”  
Toni made a small noise. “Barton?” Romanov nodded. Toni raised a hand to the glowing light in her chest. Steve remembered reading in her file that Barton had shadowed her when she had palladium poisoning, but he hadn’t read how close they’d clearly gotten, judging by the look on her face. “Well then what are we waiting for?” She asked, “Let’s just kill him.”  
Thor tightened his grip on his hammer, and Steve quickly turned to Toni. “Maybe we shouldn’t talk about killing him in front of his brother.” He suggested softly, “Especially, y’know. With the hammer.” Toni glared at him, but didn’t say anything else, instead walking over to the control panels. Covering an eye, she looked around at the screens. “How does Fury even see these?” She asked Agent Hill. “He turns.” She responded coldly. “Sounds exhausting.” Romanov rolled her eyes, but she was smiling fondly. She fiddled with the screens, and Steve could’ve sworn she stuck something on the underside of one of them, but if none of the agents said anything, he was probably just imagining.  
\---  
“Doctor Banner,” Toni questioned, not taking her eyes off of the screen, “Do you feel... off?”  
“Usually.” He responded quietly, “But why?”  
“The energy output from the scepter...” She eyed it warily, “It looks like it could be affecting our emotions.” Bruce turned to her, already knowing where she was going. “But if it’s powered by the cube, then-”  
“How long have all these agents been affected?” Toni continued. “More importantly,”  
“Why are they letting you two near it?” They turned to see Steve by the door. “The last thing we need is you getting angry- no offense, Doctor.” Bruce shrugged it off. “No, no, you’re right. But I can-”  
“You don’t have to.” Toni cut him off smoothly, “J.A.R.V.I.S has the scepter scanned, we can keep going somewhere else, maybe Fury’s command center? That sounds fun.” She had a hand on Banner’s arm and was gently leading him out the door. Steve watched her go, before walking out the door himself, heading down. They could stare at their future screens all they wanted, he would try to figure out what exactly S.H.I.E.L.D had been doing with the cube all these years.  
\---  
Natasha ran right in to Steve. “Loki wants to unleash the Hulk.” She said, “We have to keep Banner in the lab.”  
“Bruce and Toni aren't in the lab anymore.” He said, turning around and walking with her. Loki must have shaken her up because she didn't even question the giant box Steve was holding. “The scepter- it makes people angry.” Romanov froze, so Steve was quick to continue, “Toni suggested they move to the command center.” She nodded, and they headed there together.  
\---  
“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.”  
“Put on the suit.”  
Toni was about to reply, when the floor collapsed underneath them. Steve hit his head, and that seemed to clear his mind a bit. He helped Toni stand, checking quickly for any cracks in the light in her chest, remembering what he read about it powering her heart.  
“Put on the suit.”  
“Yep.”  
\---  
“What’s it look like in there?”  
“It seems to run on some sort of electricity.”  
“Well, you’re not wrong.”  
\---  
“Agent Coulson is down.”  
“A medical team is on its way to your location.”  
“They’re here. They called it.”  
Toni let out a strangled noise, holding the nearest railing to keep from falling. “Toni?” Steve took a step toward her, but didn't know what to do. “He-.” She wiped at her face, “He and my best friend, they’re- they were-” she shook her head. “He should’ve called for help. Why would he take on Loki alone?” Steve was close enough to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and to his surprise, she leaned into him. “I’m going to have to go home after this and tell Pepper- I’m all she has now.” She let out a sob, and Steve pulled her to his chest, remembering how Peggy had done the same after Bucky had fallen. “We’re going to fix this.” He told her, “Together.”  
\---  
“There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.”  
Toni stood abruptly, glaring at Fury before storming out. He turned to Steve, glancing at the bloodied trading cards on the glass table. “Well, it’s an old fashioned notion.”  
\---  
“Were they married?”  
“He was going to propose. They had reservations, in about a week.”  
“I’m so sorry. He seemed like a good man.”  
Toni nodded. “He was.”  
\---  
“Stark, are you seeing this?”  
“Seeing, still working on believing. Where’s Banner, has he shown up yet?”  
“Banner?”  
“Just keep me posted.”  
\---  
“Stark, these things are still coming!”  
“I got a nuke coming in, it’s gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.”  
“Toni, you know that’s a one way trip.” And suddenly it was 1945, but instead of the plane, Steve was the one in the control tower.  
“I don’t have a choice.”  
Steve shook his head, not taking his eyes off the red speck on its way up. “There’s always a choice.”  
“Okay then, I choose this. Steve, I choose this.”  
And he’d only known Toni for a few hours but the pain in his chest at that made him feel like he was losing Bucky and Peggy and Howard and the entire 20th century all over again.  
He looked up at the tower, where he could just barely see Natasha, and nodded. “Close it.”  
\---  
Thor pulled off Iron Woman’s face plate and Steve listened for a heartbeat, but even his advanced hearing couldn’t pick one up. He placed his hand over the darkened arc reactor, and really looked at her for the first time. He could pick out what features were her father’s, and what had to have come from Maria. She had his hair, he noticed, and his nose. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered his promise to her. Poor Pepper, she was about to lose everyone.  
Suddenly, the Hulk roared and beat his chest. The arc reactor lit up, and Toni opened her eyes, gasping. “What happened?” Steve rushed to help her up. “Did you kiss me?” He laughed, despite everything, and smiled down at her.  
“We won.”  
\---  
“So where are you headed now?” Toni asked, leaning against her car casually. Steve shrugged, looking around. “No clue, actually. I think my apartment was destroyed in the fight.” Toni looked around at the space where Thor and Loki had been, then to the car where Barton and Romanov were already driving back to S.H.I.E.L.D, to the back of Doctor Banner as he revved up the bike she had given him, and then back to Steve. “I, uh-” she gave him a small smile, “I have a bit of remodeling to do on the tower. But I, y’know, I have a place. In Malibu.” She glanced around again, awkwardly. “Want to come?”  
Steve smiled, nodding.  
“I’d like that.”  
\---


	2. Chapter 2

“Captain Steve Rogers, meet Colonel James Rhodes.”  
“Nice to meet you, James.”  
“I outrank Captain America. This is awesome.”  
“...I guess you do.”  
\---  
“Dum-E. Hi, Dum-E. How did you get that cap on your head? You earned it.”  
“Don’t listen to her, Dum-E.” Steve smiled from his spot on the couch. Toni turned to him, affronted. “Don’t listen? I made him, what do you mean-”  
“Perhaps it’s time to consider finding a real bed?” J.A.R.V.I.S cut in, “You’ve been awake for nearly 72 hours, Ma’am.”  
Steve gave her a Look, one she’d been getting a lot in the year since he moved out to California with her. It meant something along the lines of ‘Why do I have to beg you to keep yourself alive.’ “Bedtime, Shellhead.” He said sternly, already moving towards her. “Aw, c’mon Capsicle,” She whined, but allowed herself to be dragged away anyway, “Where’s your holiday spirit?”  
Keeping his face neutral, he picked up a discarded Santa hat and put it on his head. “Bed. Now.” The two stared each other down for a second, before Toni burst into laughter, causing Steve to join in. After a minute, Steve nudged her. “You still gotta sleep.” They were about to leave when the T.V turned on abruptly. “Actually,” J.A.R.V.I.S said, sounding alarmed, “You may want to see this.”  
\---  
“You’ll never see me coming.”  
\---  
“How’s Pepper?” Rhodey asked, taking a sip of his drink. Toni waved her hand dismissively. “Fine, considering her fiance was killed by an alien god.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow, and she sighed. “Pep is overseeing the reconstruction of the tower in New York. Thought the work would be good for her, get her mind off... everything.”  
“So,” Steve cut in, trying to steer the conversation to what they came for. “That suit is really, uh...”  
“Spangly.” Toni filled in, smiling as Steve nodded.  
“Look, it tested well with focus groups, alright?” Clearly they weren’t the firsts to tease him over the new look. “I am Iron Patriot.” Tony growled, causing her and Steve to laugh.  
\---  
“Excuse me?” a little girl tapped on Toni’s shoulder, “Can you sign my drawing?”  
Steve’s heart melted a bit as he saw the shift in Toni’s demeanor. “Of course, sweetheart.” She smiled as the girl shyly handed over the paper and a red crayon.  
\---  
“I broke the crayon.”  
“Toni?”  
“How did you get out of the wormhole?”  
She got up, walking out of the restaurant, Steve and Rhodey rushing to follow, calling after her.  
\---  
“Check the heart, check the... check the... is it the brain?”  
“No sign of cardiac anomaly or unusual brain activity.”  
“Okay, so was I poisoned?”  
“My diagnosis is that you’ve experienced a severe anxiety attack.”  
“Me?”  
She opened the suit, collapsing into Steve’s arms. People were staring. “Steve.” She clutched his arms, looking around wildly. “Steve, I can’t-”  
“J.A.R.V.I.S, get the suit home.” Steve commanded, and the Iron Woman closed up and shot off. “I got you.” He held her close, and he didn't understand, but it didn't matter.  
“I got you.”  
\---  
“Toni, we might need you in New York. A man named Killian came to the office today, showed Pepper, uh, his big brain.”  
“Killian? Doesn’t ring a bell, so his brain can't be that big. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Boss-”  
“Relax, Happy.” Steve laughed from behind Toni, “It’ll be okay.”  
\---  
“Steve, I promise, I’m okay.” Toni tried to wave him away, but he wouldn’t budge. “You won’t let J tell me what’s wrong, so I’m going to have to figure it out myself.” He made another attempt at wrestling the thermometer in her mouth. “You’re lucky, you know.” He told her. “When I was a kid, and we got sick, we just died.” She groaned, letting her head hit the pillow. As soon as they made it home, Steve had taken her straight to bed, and not even in the fun way. “For the love of God, I’m fine.” Steve looked at her, suddenly serious. “Then what was that?” He asked, and he sounded so sad that Toni had to look away from him. “Because I haven’t seen you like that in almost a year.” Since Phil. “Toni, I hate seeing you like that. I just want to help.” Toni sighed, sitting up and making space for him to sit next to her. “Alright.” She said, leaning into him as soon as he was close enough. “I’ll tell you.”  
\---  
“You experience things and then they're over and you still can't explain 'em. Gods, aliens, other dimensions. I...I'm just a woman in a can. The only reason I haven't cracked up is probably because you moved in. Which is great. I love having you around, I'm lucky. But, Steve, I can't sleep. You go to bed, I come down here. I do what I know, I tinker.”  
Steve looked at him, then back to the newest suit Toni was working on. Mark 42.  
“Honestly, I don’t know if I can go back to the way I was without you. Steve, I can’t- I don’t want-”  
He nodded, crossing the lab to give her a hug. She rested her forehead on his chest, taking a deep breath. “I’m going to order sushi.” Steve informed her, “And you are going to shower, and then we are going to watch one of the movies you quote constantly.” Toni smiled up at him, and it had only been a year but she loved him so much.  
\---  
Pepper ran to them, hugging Toni as soon as she was close enough. They had rushed to New York as soon as Pepper called, telling them Happy was hurt. “I was just on my way back to the office.” She told them, “But you two can go in. Toni-” She ignored her, continuing on into the room. Sighing, Pepper turned to Steve. “It’s bad.” She told him, “and I won’t be able to be here, for either of them.” Steve nodded, understanding. “Of course.” She squeezed his arm, walking away.  
When Steve walked into Happy’s room, Toni was sitting by his bed, tears in her eyes. “They gotta-” She whispered, not taking her eyes off her friend, beaten and unconscious, “They gotta make sure everyone wears their badges. He’s a stickler for that kinda thing.”  
Steve nodded, coming over to her, “I’ll let the nurse know.” he promised. “Plus.” She said, “My security won't let anyone in without them.”  
\---  
“They’re calling this an attack by the terrorist who calls himself the Mandarin, do you have anything to him?”  
“Captain, will you address the rumors that you and Toni are dating?”  
“Are you going to call the other Avengers?”  
“Ms. Stark! When is somebody going to kill this guy?”  
Toni turned to the reporters, and they all fell silent.  
“Is that what you want? Here's a little Holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Toni Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here; it's just good old-fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon; it's just you and me. And on the off-chance you're a man, here's my home address: 10880, Malibu Port, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked.”  
While everyone absorbed her words, Steve and Toni ducked into their car and sped towards the air field.  
\---  
“When is a bomb not a bomb?”  
\---  
“Creating a flight path to Tennessee.”  
\---  
“This is Maya Hansen. Old Botanist pal.”  
“Old girlfriend?”  
“No! Well, just for one night.”  
“You have saved yourself a world of pain. Toni, get your coat, we’re leaving.”  
“Steve, I already said-”  
“You threatened a-”  
“-we can’t, I can’t protect you-”  
“terrorist, Toni, this is how normal people behave!”  
“if we just up and leave!”  
And then the bomb hit.  
\---  
Steve pressed his forehead to the Iron Woman’s, crying.  
\---  
“Is that Iron Woman?” The little boy asked with wide eyes.  
“Technically, I am.”  
\---  
‘Mandarin Attack: Stark Presumed Dead.’  
“Oh, Steve...”  
\---  
“What’s your name?”  
“Harley. And you’re...”  
“The mechanic. Toni.”  
\---  
Steve turned on the girl, the one Toni had called Maya.  
“Why were you at the house tonight? What was so important that you had to speak to Tony?”  
\---  
“Six dead, only five shadows.”  
“Yeah, people said these shadows are like the mark of souls gone to Heaven. Except the bomb guy, he went to Hell on account of he didn't get a shadow. That's why there's only five.”  
\---  
“Do you have medication?”  
“Nope.”  
“Do you need to be put on it?”  
“Probably.”  
“Do you have PTSD?”  
“I- I think so.”  
\---  
“I’m cold.”  
“I can tell. You know how I can tell? Because we’re connected.”  
\---  
The president made the call.  
An innocent man died regardless.  
“One lesson left, President Ellis.”  
\---  
“Now, last time I went missing, if I remember correctly, you came looking for me. What are you doing?”  
\---  
“Once misfits, cripples... You are the next iteration of human evolution.”  
\---  
“A bomb is not a bomb when it’s a misfire.”  
\---  
“What are we talking? Far East, Europe, North Africa, Iran, Pakistan, Syria? Where is it?”  
“Actually, Ma’am, it’s in Miami.”  
\---  
“God, what am I gonna do?”  
“Just breathe. Really, just breathe. You're a mechanic, right?”  
“Right.”  
“You said so.”  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Why don't you just build something?”  
\---  
“You’re not him. Where’s the Mandarin?”  
\---  
“Okay. So you took Killian's card.”  
“I took his money.”  
“And here you are 13 years later, in a dungeon.”  
“No.”  
“Yeah.”  
“No, you're in a dungeon. I'm free to go.”  
\---  
“I'm gonna take the Chinook to base camp. And I want Rogers with me.”  
\---  
“Toni, they have Steve.”  
“Well then let’s go get him back.”  
\---  
“You think she's gonna help you? She won't.”  
“Having you here is not just to motivate Toni Stark. It's, um... Well, it's actually more embarrassing than that. You're here as my, um... well, my trophy. I'm a big fan.”  
\---  
Steve struggled against the chains, but with the cocktail of drugs constantly streaming into his system, he could barely keep his eyes open. Not that it mattered. Toni would come. He knew she would.”  
\---  
“It’s Christmas. Take ‘em to church.”  
\---  
“Steve, look at me!”  
He was still mostly out of it, and his eyes were unfocused. Whatever they had given him to weken him would take some time to wear off, time they just didn't have.  
“You’ve got to let go, Steve, I’ll catch you, okay honey? You gotta let go baby, I promise, I’ll catch you!”  
\---  
“A shame. I would’ve caught him.”  
\---  
“Well, I’ll be damned. The prodigal daughter returns.”  
\---  
“No more false faces. You said you wanted the Mandarin. You're looking right at him. It was always me, Toni. Right from the start. I am the Mandarin!”  
\---  
“That was... really violent!”  
\---  
“No, don’t touch me!”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
“I’m gonna burn you!”  
“No, you’re not. See? Not hot.”  
\---  
She kept in touch with Harley Keener. The kid had a future at Stark Industries.  
\---  
“How’re those new powers coming along?” Toni asked. Steve had just finished a runthrough of an obstacle course Toni designed for him, to test his body’s new limits. “I think I can make this work.” He said, “I mean, the serum is probably making it easier.”  
“Probably.” Toni agreed, looking around. They’d been back in Stark- or rather, Avengers Tower for about two months, but they still hadn’t really talked about it, and Toni had to get it off her chest.  
“Steve.” She began, “When you fell, when I thought I’d lost you, I just... I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if something like that happened again and I never told you-”  
And that was when Steve kissed her.  
“I know.” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.  
“Toni, I know.”  
\---


	3. Chapter 3

“Nick Fury called me today.” Steve told her. “They want me in D.C.”  
Toni chewed her sushi, pulling a face. “Just you?” because even if Fury wasn’t tracking them, he must have seen the news in the six months since the Mandarin, and therefore should know that she and Steve had been living together since New York.  
“He thinks you’re too unpredictable.”  
“And what do you think?”  
“I think that I love you, and don’t want to go unless you’re coming with me.”  
She smiled, stealing a piece of nigiri from his plate. “Good answer.”  
\---  
“Calm down, Fury, I’m not here to help on your missions.” Toni was talking before Nick even had a chance to open his mouth. Natasha was at his side, and she nodded a silent greeting to Steve. “Where’s Barton?” Toni demanded, looking around, “He’s, like, the only one of you spies I actually like.”   
“I’m sure he’ll come say hi once we tell him you’re here.” Natasha smiled, that same fake smile from when Natalie Rushman came to visit her boyfriend Caleb. “Toni, we should get to our apartment.” Steve suggested. “Unpack a bit,” he leaned over, turning his head away from the agents, “Maybe break in the new bed?”   
\---  
“Don’t say it! Don't you say it!”  
“On your left.”  
“Come on!”  
\---  
“I made a friend today.” Steve smiled, “On my run.”  
“She cute?”  
“He’s not really my type. Seems nice, though.”  
\---  
“Did you do anything fun Saturday night?”  
“Well, Toni still refuses to acknowledge that anything about D.C is fun, so... no, not really.”  
“Coming up by the drop zone, Cap.”  
\---  
“Does Toni know about your habit of jumping out of planes without a parachute?”  
“Don’t you dare.”  
“She scares me more than you do.”  
\---  
“Steve, you’re glowing.”  
“Yeah, we haven't seen each other in a while, have we?”  
\---  
When Steve stormed into Fury’s office, Toni was already yelling at him.  
“You put him in danger! Do you not understand that?!”  
“The Captain can protect himself, he’s the greatest soldier in history.” Nick replied.   
“He shouldn't have to!” She banged her fist against his desk, and Fury flinched. “He thought Natasha was there to watch his back, so he left it unguarded. If he’s hurt, that's on you.”  
Steve cleared his throat, and Toni spun around, her breath caught in her throat. “Oh thank God.” She hurried over to him, pulling him down to kiss him. He made a small noise, and she pulled back quickly, taking her hand off his arm, which he was cradling protectively. She turned to Fury, glaring. “On. You.” She spat, before putting her hand on Steve’s back and began gently pushing him out the door.  
\---  
It was a week before Toni let him go back to the Triskelion. She told him about the new designs for the helicarriers, and he listened to her talk technical while they ate, and he smiled and used the opportunity to steal food from her plate.  
\---  
“This is Project Insight. Three-”  
“Three next generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites.”  
“Um-”  
“Unlike S.H.I.E.L.D, Toni and I don't keep secrets.”  
“So the tabloids are true?”  
“You got us a one bedroom, what did you think was going on?”  
\---  
“This isn’t freedom, Tones. This is fear.”  
She nodded, running his back comfortingly.  
“We’ll figure it out.”  
\---  
“Welcome to the Smithsonian. Visitor information booths are available on the second level.”  
“Hey, did you ever think about asking for any of this back?” Toni asked, looking up at a framed file with 4F stamped on it. “I mean, it’s all yours.”  
Steve shook his head, smiling fondly at Doctor Erskine’s signature. “It’s not like I need any of this stuff.” He wrapped an arm around her, trying to steer her to the right. “All I need is y-”  
“Oh my God, is that you're diary?” She rushed to a display case on the left.  
Great.  
“Come on, we don’t need to-” She shushed him, pressing a button. The ‘Steve Rogers’ voice actor began reading, about how he and Bucky had spent the day at Coney Island.  
By the end of it, Toni was crying from laughing so hard.  
“Roses are grey, Violets are grey, this is stupid, I’m color blind.” She wheezed, ignoring the looks people were shooting her. People kept snapping pictures that Steve knew were going to be all over the internet later, of Captain America on a date with Iron Woman.   
Toni kept moving from one display to the next, laughing at each one, until she stopped.  
“Tones?” Steve came up behind her, to see where she was standing still, her smile gone.  
“Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country.”   
Before Steve could react, he heard a familiar voice behind him.  
“That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve...Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men, including the man who would...who would become my husband as it turned out. Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life.”  
He was glad to know that Peggy had gotten married, but seeing her, just as he remembered, and knowing that he didn't get to meet her kids, or stand by her side during the highs and lows of her life, it stung.  
A lot.  
“Stevie?” Toni had a hand on his arm, trying to pull him back to the present. He looked down at her, giving her a tight smile. “Do you want to go get lunch?” He asked casually. Toni nodded, already leading him out of the museum. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before Toni spoke.  
“We’re going to talk about it at home.”  
Steve nodded.  
“I know.”  
\---  
“Peggy, there’s someone I want you to meet.”  
“Is this your best girl? The one who makes you smile like you used to?”  
“Yeah, Pegs. This is Toni.”  
\---  
“I’m your best girl?”  
“Of course.”  
“... I love you too.”  
\---  
“Open Lemurian Star’s satellite launch file.”  
“Access denied.”  
“Run decryption.”  
“Decryption failed.”  
\---  
“Project Insight has to be delayed.”  
“I’ll see what I can do, but you have to get Iron Woman to come to my niece’s birthday party.”  
“You’d have more luck sucking up to the Captain.”  
\---  
“Look who it is.” Sam Wilson smiled as he made his way over to them, “The running man.”  
Steve laughed, shaking his hand. “Sam, this is Toni.”  
“Yeah, I figured.” He gave her a polite nod, and she smiled back. “You’re the slowpoke?” he groaned, nodding. “Compared to him, sure. But aren't we all?” Toni scoffed. “Excuse you, I've hit Mach 3.”  
Sam whistled appreciatively, and the three of them stepped aside to let the veterans in Sam’s group out. “Seems intense.” Steve gestured to the circle of chairs.   
“Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret.”  
“You lose someone?” Toni asked, gently.  
Sam sighed, looking out the window. “My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission.Standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do.” He looked down. “It's like I was up there just to watch.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Steve whispered, and Toni squeezed his hand. That thing he said, about being up there to watch, she knew how that must have hit him.  
\---  
“Warning. Window integrity compromised.”  
“You think?!”  
\---  
“Steve, Clint is in town for a bit, I want to go see how he’s been.”  
“Tell him hi.”  
“Okay, love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
\---  
“I think you left your stereo on.”  
“Thank you.”  
\---  
“Don’t... trust anyone.”  
\---  
“I’m assigned to protect you.”  
“On whose orders?”  
“His.”  
\---  
Toni and Clint came running to where Steve and Natasha were already watching Nick’s operation. “Steve, oh my God.” she pulled him close, listening to his heart for a few beats.  
He was okay. They were okay.  
Natasha had her head on Clint’s shoulder, crying silently.  
“Tell me about the shooter.” Clint turns to Steve. “He had a metal arm.” Steve says, “That’s the only thing I could actually see.”  
\---  
“Don’t do this to me, Nick. Don’t do this to me.”  
\---  
Steve could hear the sound of the flatline, along with Natasha and Toni’s soft crying, for hours after they left the hospital.  
\---  
“Why was Nick at your apartment?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Just what are you insinuating, Romanoff?”  
“Easy, Toni. We’re a team.”  
“Cap, they want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
“Like hell he’s-”  
“Toni, it’s okay. I’m coming.” He called to Rumlow, before turning and kissing Toni gently.  
“Wait for me?”  
“Of course.”  
“You’re a terrible liar, Rogers.” Natasha called after him.  
\---  
“Captain Rogers.”  
“Neighbor.”  
She paused, turning to him. “Did you tell Toni?” she asked, but he never even slowed down.  
“We don’t keep secrets.”  
\---  
“He told me not to trust anyone.”  
“I wonder if that includes him.”  
\---  
Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?”  
\---  
“As difficult as this is to accept, the four Avengers are fugitives from S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
\---  
“Where is it?” Steve demanded. “Safe.” Romanoff said evenly. “Do better!” he slammed her against the wall. “Woah, hey, easy.” Clint and Toni were at his sides, gently prying him away from Natasha. If it had been just Barton, Steve might’ve just shoved him off, but Toni was carding her fingers through his hair in the way that always calmed him down. She tugged on his collar, pulling him to rest his head on her shoulder. “I have it.” Tony whispered, still acting as if she was just calming him down. “I know you're upset,” she continued, louder, as a few doctors walked by. “He was our friend.” after a few more seconds, she let him go, catching his eye and nodding once, before discreetly pressing her watch to his arm.  
\---  
“Why didn't you use your- what did you call it, Extremis?”  
“That’s a ‘world ending event’ kind of ability. Besides, the last thing we need right now is letting the HYDRA-led government know that the Serum and Extremis can work together.”  
\---  
“I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter soldier.”  
\---  
“This council moves to immediately reactivate Project Insight.”  
\---  
“First rule of going on the run is, don’t run. Walk.” Natasha told them, casually swinging Steve’s hand between them.  
“If I run in these shoes, they’re gonna fall off.” Toni complained over the comms, and Steve could see her struggling to keep up with Clint across the food court. “And why do you get to hold hands with my boyfriend?”  
“Even with disguises, it’s too easy to recognise us together.” Steve ignored the warm feeling he felt when Toni casually called him her boyfriend. It never got old. He smirked, glancing at where Clint was dragging her into a gamestop. “I think it’s the height difference.” Toni made a noise of protest, and Clint laughed at her face, one Steve knew from whenever he brought up how short she was. “Come on.” Natasha tugged his arm, and they ducked into an Apple store.”  
\---  
Natasha tapped her comm off, and Steve immediately copied.  
“Kiss me.” She demanded.  
“Do you have a death wish?!”  
“Why do you think we’re offline?”  
\---  
“Clint, I’m going to kill your-”  
“I’ll help.”  
\---  
“Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?” Clint asked as they were speeding down the highway. “Nazi Germany.” He deadpanned. “And we’re borrowing. Natasha, get your feet off the window.”  
Natasha rolled her eyes. “What about Toni?” She gestured to where the brunette was sitting with her feet up on the dash, glaring out the window while music blasted through her headphones. “I’m not about to make her even more mad at me.” He admitted.  
\---  
“The file came from these coordinates.”  
“So did I.”   
\---  
“This is the camp where I was trained.” Steve looked around, lost in the memories.  
“So, literally the only good thing to come out of New Jersey.” Clint joked.  
\---  
Toni stopped sulking when they walked into the building.  
“Dad?” She took a few steps toward the pictures, ignoring the other three. She was looking up at the portrait of Howard Stark with wide eyes. “I-” she was shaking, and it looked like she was beginning to hyperventilate. Steve thought back to him and Toni researching anxiety attacks, and facetiming Dr. Banner in India about PTSD. “Toni, hey. Can you hear me?” he held his hand out, motioning for Nat and Clint to stay where they were as he took a step closer. “Toni, everything is gonna be okay, but I need you to sit down.” She either heard him, or it was a coincidence that she dropped to the floor right then, but she didn’t take her eyes off the picture. “Toni. The year is 2013. Howard Stark has been dead for over twenty years. He can’t hurt you. Toni.” His voice broke a bit, but he kept going. “Toni, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” She blinked, taking a few deep breaths before turning to him. “Stevie?” she whispered, “I don't- what- what is this place?” he helped her stand, effectively blocking her view of Howard and Peggy’s portraits.  
“This is S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
\---  
“Shall we play a game?” Clint asked as the group looked around warily. Natasha turned to Steve, “It’s from an old movie-”  
“We’ve seen it.”  
\---  
“Rogers, Steven Grant. Born, 1918.  
Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984.   
Barton, Clinton Francis. Born, 1981.  
Stark, Natasha Antonia Maria. Born, 1986.”  
They stared at the screen.  
“Maria wasn't in my file.” Toni whispered as Steve moved in front of her, his shield at the ready. “Man, Cap, you're old.” Clint joked.  
No one laughed.  
\---  
The images on the screen moved quickly, but they understood enough.  
“You’ll pay for that.” Toni snarled, “You’ll pay for her!”  
She grabbed Steve’s shield, throwing it at the screen. Natasha and Clint stared in shock as it returned to her hand, the screen now completely obliterated. She looked at them, and shrugged. “We’ve been training.” Steve said simply.  
\---  
“Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops.  
“Who fired it?”  
“S.H.I.E.L.D.”  
\---  
Steve grabbed Natasha, holding his shield over them. Toni twisted her watch, forming a red and gold shield the same shape as Steve’s, and grabbed Clint to duck down with her.  
\---  
“Aw, you two match!”  
\---  
“We need a place to lay low.”  
“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.”  
“Not everyone.”  
\---  
“I get that we have other things going on, but you look really good in a tank top.”  
Steve looked up to where Toni was leaning against the doorway. She had just stepped out of the shower, and the steam was following her, making her look magical.  
He was such a sap.   
Sam had washed their clothes for them, and even run out to pick up some new outfits for them, but she was standing there in his t-shirt and boxers, and her hair was braided down to nearly her waist.  
“I get that we have other things going on,” he smiled, “But you should wear my clothes more.”  
“Oh?” She asked, coming to join him on the guest bed, “Does giant t-shirt just scream, ‘I will end you, Nazi scum’?”  
“No.” He pulled her closer, “Just for me.”  
“God, you are such a caveman!” She laughed, and he growled- growled, against her neck.  
“And you're mine.” He punctuated his words with a kiss, and felt her nod.  
“Yours.”  
\---  
“How do the four most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in broad daylight?”  
“They don’t.”  
\---  
“I thought you said you were a pilot.”  
“I never said pilot.”  
\---  
“Which one of you is capable of throwing a person off a roof?” Captain America? Hawkeye? Or maybe- I’m sorry, who are you?”  
Natasha kicked him off in one swift movement.  
“Black Widow.” She said to the empty space.  
After a moment, Sam and Toni appeared, Sam holding Sitwell, and Toni holding up some sort of cloaking device to keep their whole display off of security cameras.  
“Steve, my love,” She turned to him, glancing at Sitwell, “It’s not nice to throw trash on the ground.”  
\---  
Toni didn't have time to be touched that when the Winter Soldier attacked, Steve screamed her name.  
\---  
She was standing by his side, repulsors at the ready, when the mask fell off.  
“Bucky?”  
“Who the hell is Bucky?”  
Natasha used the distraction to her advantage, launching a grenade at him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.”  
\---  
“On your knees! Stark, out of the suit, or so help me God-”  
“We’ll go quietly.” Steve stared straight at her from on his knees, nodding at her that it would be okay. “But you don't threaten her.”  
\---  
“He looked at me like he couldn't even recognise me.”  
“Well, you told me Zola experimented on him, right? Whatever they used must have helped him survive the fall.”  
“Yeah, and then they found him, and I never even looked.”  
“Stevie, that's not your fault. Don't do that.”  
“Even when I was all alone, I had Bucky.”  
Toni looked around, at Clint and Natasha and Sam, all of them had followed Steve without a second thought.  
“You're not alone, Steve.”  
\---  
“They cut you open. Your heart stopped.”  
“Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it.”  
Toni made an angry noise. “Does he know you stole his research?”  
“He made it in our lab.”  
\---  
“Wipe him. Start over.”  
\---  
Late at night, everyone but Toni sat in the briefing room. She had passed out as soon as an agent had shown her to a bed, and though Steve wasn't happy at the idea of keeping Toni out of the loop, but she needed the rest. Besides, the agents probably knew that he was going to tell her everything in the morning. She’d probably point out some obvious solution nobody else even thought of.  
“Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized.”   
“Zola’s algorithm evaluates people’s past to predict their future.” Steve recited what Sitwell told them on the roof, “And then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off their lists, a few million at a time.”  
\---  
“S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes.”  
“He’s right.”  
“Well, it looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.”  
\---  
“I’m with you to the end of the line, pal.”  
\---  
“Oh, man. I am so fired!”  
\---  
“I thought you said you didn't need any of that stuff.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You love me.”  
“I really do.”  
\---  
“Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.”  
\---  
“I know it’s not the time but you look really hot when you're angry.”  
“Kinda in the middle of something, Tones.”  
\---  
“I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders.”  
\---  
“They’re initiating launch.”  
\---  
“I’m sorry. Did I step on your moment?”  
\---  
“Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?”  
“Are you?”  
\---  
“Alpha, locked.”  
\---  
“Bravo, locked.”  
\---  
“If you want to stay ahead of me, you need to keep both eyes open.”  
\---  
Steve jumped, just narrowly missing a HYDRA missile. “Could use a hand!” He yelled, right before a flash of red caught him. “So,” Toni opened a private channel for them, “Nat wasn't kidding about the jumping without a parachute thing, huh?” Steve sighed, knowing she would be yelling at him later for that one.  
\---  
“People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen. Please, don't make me do this.”  
\---  
“Order only comes through pain. You ready for yours?”  
“Man, shut the hell up.”  
\---  
“Steve, I'm clearing civilians. Stay safe. That's an order.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
Steve turned his comm off, then. Toni didn't need to hear this.  
\---  
“Firing in three-”  
“Cap is still up there!”  
“Two-”  
“Why isn’t he responding?!”  
“One-”  
“NO!”  
“Now.”  
\---  
“Do not crash the helicopter, you morons. Sam, I’m flying up to you, hold on.”  
\---  
“Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.”  
\---  
“Your my friend.”  
“Your my mission. “Your my mission!”  
“Then finish your mission. Cause I'm with you ’till the end of the line.”  
\---  
“Stevie. Steve, baby, I need you to stay with me, okay honey, just keep looking at me. That's right, I'm here, I'm not leaving. I promise, just stay awake, I'm here, love, Im-”  
\---  
“On your left.”  
Steve smiled weakly at Sam, who was reading a book. “She okay?” Steve asked, looking down at where Toni was curled against his side, her face slightly puffy from crying. “I found her like this an hour ago, but I think it’s the first she's slept in days.”  
“Days?”  
“Four, to be exact. Anyone else would've died, you know.”  
“Yeah, well,” Steve tried to shrug, but ended up wincing in pain. “The Serum, Extremis... ‘should be dead’ is par for the course.”  
“Steve.” They both turned, and Steve smiled at a man he hadn't seen in far too long. “Doctor Banner.” Sam looked a bit in awe. “Toni called me, said she didn't trust anyone else.”  
“She told you about-”  
“Yes.” Bruce cut him off quickly, glancing at the cameras. “She told me.”  
He smiled.  
“You're going to be just fine.”  
\---  
“You're not gonna put me in a prison. You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?”  
“Do enlighten us.”  
“Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me.”  
\---  
“So what now?”  
They were all standing over Fury’s empty grave. Fury himself was gone, off to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.  
“Well,” Natasha began, “I blew all my covers, think it’s time I found some new ones.”  
“Or, have you maybe considered just being Natasha Romanoff, the Avenger?” Toni was looking at all them, hopeful. “We, um- the Mansion still isn’t really- ready, I guess, and we were back in the tower before, all this,” She waved her hands around, “But, y’know, we have the space, right Steve?” He nodded, smiling down at her. She hid it well, but Steve knew she loved having people around. “I mean,” Bruce looked around, “I don't really have anything better to do.” Clint nodded, putting an arm around Natasha’s shoulders. “Come on, Tash. I know you’ve always wanted a sister.”  
Toni turned to Sam, hopeful. “You trusted us, even if it meant putting your life on the line.” He tried to shrug it off, but she pressed forward. “No, it was a big deal. Transfer to New York. Thor is still off world, we could use another flyer. Falcon, the Avenger.”  
Sam smiled, looking at the team.  
“I like the sound of that.”  
\---  
“Hi.”  
Toni was fidgeting nervously, looking around the gym. She was wearing a pair of shorts and one of Steve’s S.H.I.E.L.D t-shirts, and even though it had always been tight on him she was swimming in it. Steve stopped his assault on the punching bag, waiting for the faint glowing of his fists to fade before turning to him.  
“You're getting better at that.”She nodded at the bag, where it was only slightly burned. “I imagine that’s not what you're here to tell me, though?” She nodded, curling a hand over the arc reactor instinctively. “We, uh-” she took a deep breath. “We used a lot of EMPs out there, and if we’re gonna keep looking for the Win- Bucky, I was thinking...” Steve waited, knowing that sometimes it took Toni a while to get certain things out, especially when she was admitting she needed help. “Helen Cho- one of Bruce’s doctor friends, she told me about a surgery... to take the shrapnel out. Of me. I- I’d still have the reactor, but... it would just power the suit. Not me.” Steve looked at her, feeling like there was something else. “She says she’s done it before, some sort of magnetic tech, but I’d have to be under anesthesia.”  
That's why she looked so scared. Last time she had been knocked out, she had fallen through a wormhole and died. The time before that was in the cave.  
“Come here.” he pulled her against him, and she was so small, he felt like if he held her close enough he could protect her from the world, and the aliens and the nazis and everything else that wanted to hurt her,   
Not that she needed his help, he just liked keeping her safe.  
“I can hear your caveman thoughts from here.” She grumbled, and he laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It’ll only be worse after the surgery, you know.” Because of course she was going to get it, if she didn't get it over with she’d never do it, and she really didn't want to hear any more of Clint’s ‘have to recharge’ jokes. “You’ll be stuck in bed for, like, at least a week.” Steve went on, and Toni hit her head against his chest, letting out a groan. “You’ll just have to sit there and let me take care of you.”  
“You're managing to make bedrest sound even worse than surgery.”  
“I'm gonna take care of you so much, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me! Ha, ha ha!” He was talking like a cartoon villain, but he was smiling so sweetly down at her that Toni decided to just indulge him.  
“Oh, no!” she went limp, trusting Steve to hold her up, “How ever will I escape being coddled by my gorgeous supersoldier boyfriend?”  
He smirked, leaning in to kiss her.  
“There is no escape, baby.” and damn if she didn't go just a bit weak in the knees when he let his Brooklyn accent slip out. “I’m stickin’ by you forever.”  
She smiled against his lips.   
“Forever. I like the sound of that.”  
\---


	4. Chapter 4

“Look who I ran into!” Steve and Sam turned from where they were trying to salvage their sad excuse for cookies as Toni came into the kitchen with-  
“Thor!” Steve gave his friend a hug, while Sam- honestly, didn't look in awe at all. He had been an Avenger for a few months, and not much surprised him anymore. “You must be Sam.” The god smiled, shaking his hand politely, “Toni has told me much about you. I look forward to getting to know you.”  
Okay, that had him a bit in awe. The god of thunder. Wanted to hang out with him.  
\---  
“Shit!”  
“Toni?!”  
“I’m okay, honey.  
“Good.”  
\---  
“Send out the twins.”  
\---  
“You didn't see that coming?”  
“Clint!”  
\---  
“Looks like they're lining up.”  
“Well, they're excited.”  
\---  
“Please be a secret door, please be a secret door... yay!”  
“Ma’am, Captain Rogers is on his way to you.”  
\---  
“Guys, I got Strucker.”  
“Yeah, I got... something bigger.”  
A beep indicated Steve switching over to their private channel.  
“I'm just a few minutes from you, Tones. Talk to me.”  
“It’s dark. I don't- it’s too much like-”  
The cave. The wormhole. The Mandarin’s basement. The Potomac, when she dragged Steve out of there.  
“Two minutes, honey.”  
“Hurry. Please.”  
She switched back.  
“I have the scepter, I'm just gathering their data now.”  
\----  
“STEVE!”  
“You... could've... saved... us.”  
“Stevie, please-”  
“Why... didn't you... do more?”  
\---  
When Steve found her, she was quiet. She walked out of there like she didn't even notice him.  
And he didn't like how she looked with that scepter in her hand.  
\---  
“Lab’s all set up, Boss.”  
“Actually, Maria, he’s the boss around here. I just pay for everything, and design everything, and make everyone look cooler.”  
Steve was really going to have to talk to her about whatever happened in those few minutes.  
Not in front of everyone else, though.  
\---  
“He’s fast and she’s weird.”  
\---  
“Toni.”  
She sighed, not turning around.  
“Steve.”  
“You wanna tell me why you haven't been able to look at me since Sokovia?”  
She was tense, and even though it seemed like she was mad at him, when he began gently massaging her soldiers, she leaned back into him. They were quiet for a few moments, before Steve figured that she just wasn't ready to talk about it. “Why don't you lie down?” He suggested, already leading her to their bed, “You really should let me massage you more often, I hate knowing you're hurting.”  
She shot him an unimpressed look, but got on the bed anyway, throwing her shirt aside and laying on her stomach. If she wasn't going to let him help with whatever was going on in her head, at least he could help with her back.  
After nearly ten minutes of Steve commenting on how she needed to relax, and even a “Wow, you sure are a naughty girl, huh?” that got an adorable little giggle, Toni finally spoke.  
“You blamed me.” She whispered.  
Steve froze for a second, before quickly continuing, figuring she still wasn't ready for a full on Serious Conversation. “Do you want to tell me a little bit more?” He asked softly, and she nodded, but took a few deep breaths before continuing, and he stayed quiet through it all. “The girl. She showed me, um, a vision, I guess. My biggest fear. I know, because I've had nightmares about it. When you were on solo missions in D.C. I didn't tell you because I knew you would try to stay home with me, but- it wouldn't be fair of me, to keep Captain America all to myself when the world needs you, too. But, anyway, she showed me... they, everyone, they were all... dead, and I ran to you, because of course I did, I love them all, but you’re-” She choked back a sob, and Stevepressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck, encouraging her. “You're mine, and I ran to you, and you were dying, but you grabbed my arm, and you said I could've saved you. I should've done more.” She was crying, burying her face in her pillow. “You died, and you hated me.”  
Steve couldn't take it. He got up from where he had been on her legs, and rolled her over so she was laying on him. She pushed her face up into the crook of his neck, letting out a loud sob. “I can't- Steve, I have to do something. I have to try.” Steve nodded, squeezing his arms around her. “I know.”  
“Don't leave me.”  
“I won't.”  
“Please, don't leave me.”  
“I'm right here. I'm not leaving.”  
They stayed like that, Steve continued to whisper to her, until her breathing evened out.  
Steve knew that Toni was going to try and use the scepter to create Ultron. Of course he knew about the plans she and Bruce had been working on. She’d been toying with the idea since New York. He also knew there were maybe a million ways it could go wrong, but he had faith. Whatever happened, they’d deal with it.  
Together.  
\---  
“Oh, he’s flatlining. Call it. Time?”  
“No, no, no. I'm going to live forever! I'm gonna be made of plastic.”  
“You'll be made of you, Clint. You're own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference.”  
“Well, I don't have a girlfriend.”  
“That, I can't fix.”  
\---  
“This could be it, Bruce. This could be the key to creating Ultron.”  
“I thought Ultron was a fantasy.”  
“Yesterday, it was.”  
\---  
“I see a suit of armor around the world.”  
“Sounds like a cold world, Toni.”  
“I've seen colder.”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
“Already did. Promise.”  
\---  
“This feels weird. This feels wrong.”  
“I am contacting Ms. Stark now.”  
\---  
“Sam!” Toni pulled him down into a hug, “How was Italy?”  
“Well, it’s not like I was there to relax,” Sam laughed, “But I did have some pretty amazing pizza.”  
“Anything else?” Steve prompted, looking hopeful.  
“Next lead will take me to Ireland, tomorrow.”  
“Ireland?” Toni let out a laugh, and Sam shrugged.  
“Hey, not like it's the weirdest thing Barnes has done.”  
\---  
“How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?”  
After a second, Natasha decided to play along. “Fella done me wrong.”  
“You got a lousy taste in men, kid.”  
She smiled, as if she knew something he didn't. She probably did. “He’s not so bad.”  
She and Bruce stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.  
“So, Helen?” Natasha asked, but Bruce shook his head.  
“Still ... her?”  
“I think it'll always be her.”  
She nodded, looking behind him.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.”  
\---  
“Uh, "Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" Whatever man! It's a trick.”  
“Well please, be my guest.”  
\---  
“Please, Stark, by all means.”  
“Only if I can reinstate Prima Nocta.”  
“No, Toni.” Steve sighed  
“No, Toni.” She repeated.  
She got up anyway.  
\---  
When they all sat down, Steve leaned in, so only she could hear.  
“You could, couldn't you?”  
She shot him a look  
“Yeah, well... so could you!”  
“It’s weird how attracted to you I am right now.”  
“Could you say I'm worthy of your love?”  
“...Nevermind.”  
“Baby, noo!” She made grabby hands as he pretended to leave.  
“What are you two whispering about?” Rhodey laughed from the other couch.  
Thor couldn't stop smiling at them.  
\---  
“How could you be worthy? You're all killers.”  
\---  
“Who sent you?”  
The recording was unmistakably Toni’s voice.  
“I see a suit of armor around the world.”  
“Ultron?”  
\---  
“I'm on a mission.”  
“What mission?”  
“Peace in our time.”  
\---  
“Don't turn green!”  
“I won't!”  
\---  
“That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction.”  
\---  
“He said he killed somebody.”  
“But there wasn't anyone else in the building.”  
Toni made a choked noise. “Yes there was.”  
\---  
“This isn’t strategy, this is... rage.”  
Thor made a move toward Toni, but Steve stepped in front of her.  
“Don't you dare.”  
“Thor, use your words.” Clint said from behind him.  
“I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark.” Thor snarled, and despite herself, she took a slight step behind Steve.  
“This isn’t just on her.” Bruce admitted. “I was there. I did more than she did.”  
“And I've known about Ultron for three years.” Steve stared the god down. He needed them all to know that even if they were a team, Toni came first.  
The velvet box in his pocket suddenly felt much heavier.  
\---  
“We weren't even close. Bruce, were we close to an interface?”  
It was just them with Steve in the lab now. The captain had sent everyone away to calm down.  
“Well, you did something right, and you did it right there.” Steve nodded toward the work station, but froze when he really looked at the remains of J.A.R.V.I.S. Toni’s greatest creation, destroyed at the hands of her worst.  
“Come here.” he said suddenly. He nodded at Bruce to go check in with the others as Toni stepped into his space.  
“Whatever happens,” Steve promised, “we stay together.”  
Toni nodded, pressing a kiss right over his heart.  
“Together.”  
\---  
“You're wondering why you can't look inside my head.”  
“Sometimes it’s hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself.”  
“Oh, I'm sure you do. But you need something more than a man.”  
\---  
“Fatalities?”  
“Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see.”  
Steve looked down at Toni, who was already nodding.  
“I'm going to make sure the armor is ready. You go... debrief everyone, on what we know.”  
Steve nodded, catching her arm and pulling her to him before she could walk away.  
“You're forgetting something.” He smiled cheekily, and she rolled her eyes, but pressed a kiss to his lips anyway.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
\---  
When she came back, Thor looked like a kicked puppy.  
“Stark-” He began, but she held her hand up to stop him.  
“No hard feelings, Point Break.”  
\---  
“You know at the end of the day, I answer to you.”  
Natasha nodded, strapping a gun to her thigh.  
“Stay safe. That's an order.” She said, in a poor imitation of Iron Woman.  
Clint laughed, saluting.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
\---  
“Everything we had on Strucker has been erased.”  
“Not everything.”  
\---  
“Wait. I know that guy. From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms.” Maria shot him a look, and Steve all but growled at her.  
Caveman.  
“There are conventions, alright? You meet people, I didn't sell him anything. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very ‘Ahab.’”  
\---  
“This is a brand.”  
“Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief, in a much less friendly way.”  
“What dialect?”  
“Wakanad- Wak-”  
“Wakanda. If this guy got out of there with some of their trade goods...”  
“Your father told me he had the last of it.”  
“I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?”  
Toni and Steve turned to where his shield was leaning against a box of files.  
“The strongest metal on earth.”  
“Where is this guy now?”  
\---  
“I only deal with the man in charge.”  
“There is no man in charge.”  
\---  
“Stark is, she's a sickness!”  
“Aw, junior. You're gonna break your mommy’s heart.”  
\---  
“Ah, this is funny, Ms. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?”  
“This was never my life.”  
\---  
“Captain America. God’s righteous man,”  
“Don't talk to him.”  
“Pretending you could live without a war.”  
“Don't talk to him!”  
“Sorry, would you prefer if I took this time to explain my evil plan?”  
\---  
Steve was in a hospital. How had he gotten here? Weren't they just-  
The nurse ran up to him, looking frazzled.  
“Captain Rogers.” she gasped, out of breath. “We tried- your wife-”  
His wife?  
“Toni?” she nodded.  
“We tried, but the serum, along with Extremis, we couldn't...”  
No.  
“They're both gone.”  
They?  
“We couldn't save her, or your child. I'm sorry.”  
Until her face morphed into a sick smile.  
“You killed her.”  
“Steve!”  
A sharp slap, and he was back in the warehouse. Toni was looking down at him, concern written all over her face, but she was okay, she was alive-  
“Barton, Cap is down. How’s Nat?”  
“Not better.”  
“Uh, guys?” Bruce spoke up from the jet, “The girl tried to do her... thing, on me... I knocked her out, but her brother came and grabbed her. They're gone”  
Toni was still trying to get Steve to look at her properly. “Nicely done, Brucie. Find Thor, we’ll meet back at the jet. I think we’re going to have to have a talk about feelings.”  
“Aw, no.” Clint moaned.  
\---  
“He's still not responding.” Bruce kept snapping his fingers in front of Steve’s face.  
Nothing.  
“Well, he's holding my hand, so something’s going on in that head of his.” Toni squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. “Good.” She told him, kissing his shoulder.  
Bruce still looked concerned. Thor and Nat had been up for the entire hour they'd been in the air. “Brucie, why don't you give us some privacy, I think I can get him to talk.” Bruce nodded, closing the door to the small medbay behind him.  
“Stevie? We’re all alone now.”  
She watched him carefully. They had him lying down, and he was staring straight ahead.  
The witch showed them their worst fears. What would that mean for Steve?  
“Stevie.” She tried, “Remember those tests we ran, after A.I.M? We wanted to see just how stable Extremis was and if it could still infect anyone else. Remember?”  
She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.  
“Stevie, Extremis won't have any affect on me, or our kids.”  
That did get something to flicker across his face, but he still wasn't looking at her.  
“We will have kids, one day. I'd like to see you with a baby girl. We wouldn't name her after any family, she’d be the first. But it would still have meaning. Brooke, maybe? Like Brooklyn?”  
He squeezed her hand, and his eyes were drooping.  
“You're tired.” It wasn't a question. “Go to sleep, Love. Barton’s flying us to some safe house, he says we have a few more hours to go.”  
He shook his head, not much, but enough.  
“Do you want me to sleep with you?” She asked gently, “I know I always like to hold you when I have a nightmare. Honestly, I can't even remember how I got through it before you.” as she spoke, she climbed into the small bed with him, putting her head over his heart. “Steve.” she guided him with a gentle hand on his cheek until he was looking at her. “We stay together.”  
He nodded, speaking softly.  
“Together.”  
\---  
Steve was holding her tightly when they landed.  
She opened her eyes, looking up at him. He still wasn't smiling, but at least he wasn't just staring blankly anymore, and he looked like he had slept well.  
“Love?” His eyes snapped down to her, which was good.  
“I like the name Brooklyn.” He whispered, and she smiled widely, leaning up to press her lips to the corner of his mouth.  
“That's good.”  
\---  
“What is this place?”  
“A safe house.”  
\---  
“Uncle Clint!” Two children squealed as the both pounced. He caught one in each arm, spinning them around.  
“Did you bring Auntie Nat?”  
“Why don't you hug her and find out?”  
“I'm sorry, Auntie Nat?” Toni voiced what they were all thinking.  
Natasha fiddled with a chain around her neck, holding up the gold ring hanging on it. Clint had a matching one.  
“Is, um.” Bruce cleared his throat, looking awkward. “That what happened in Budapest?”  
\---  
“Thor.”  
“I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here.”  
\---  
“If you're sleeping here, some of you are gonna have to double up.”  
“Yeah, that's not gonna be a problem.”  
\---  
“So, where’s Mr. Barton’s Sister?” Toni smiled, nudging Clint’s shoulder.  
“He’s been out of the picture since Lila was 2.”  
“Clint, you should've said something. We can help.”  
He sighed. “I just don't want anyone to be able to trace them to us. In any way.”  
She nodded, understanding.  
\---  
“This... is the next me.”  
\---  
“Clint.”  
Natasha was sitting on the bed they always took when they visited Laura.  
“You gonna tell me?” He asked, coming over to sit by her.  
She nodded.  
\---  
“Thor didn't say where he was going?”  
They were cutting firewood, Toni had her Iron Woman gauntlets on for extra strength as she swung her ax.  
“Said he wanted answers.”  
“Well, we don't know what Maximoff showed him.”  
“Yeah. ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’, and she pulled us apart like candy floss.”  
“No.”  
“No?”  
“She pulled us apart like cotton candy.”  
And then, despite everything, they were laughing.  
“Can you rip one of these?” She asked suddenly, gesturing to the block of wood in his hands.  
“Um...”  
“C’mon,” She took a step toward him, smiling slyly. “I bet you could. You wouldn't even need to use Extremis, just those crazy muscles.” She was teasing now, but Steve could never back down once he knew she wanted something. “Come on, I've always loved how strong you are. I like knowing that if you wanted, you could just pick me up and-”  
Oh.  
Steve stared at the two pieces of wood on the ground, looking at Toni almost guiltily.  
“How soundproof do you think the walls are?” She asked quickly, and Steve chuckled.  
“We’ll be quiet.”  
“...Maybe we should wait.”  
“You're evil.”  
\---  
“Was Hill ever not working for you?”  
“Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down.”  
“You're not the director of me.”  
\---  
“When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed.”  
“They don't need to be protected, they need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve.”  
“How?”  
“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”  
\---  
“You know I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me.”  
“Aw, where’s the fun in that?”  
She grew serious, suddenly, taking his hand.  
“Steve, what if-” she took a deep breath. “What if after this, we go home, and just... stay there? No more fighting.” She saw the look in his eyes, and before he even had a chance to answer, she cut him off. “Just- something to think about. Okay?”  
She walked away, shooting one last statement over her shoulder.  
“I’ve been told I look very good in white.”  
\---  
“How could you?”  
\---  
“You're a madman.”  
\---  
“We have to move.”  
\---  
“Dr. Cho!”  
He’s uploading himself into the body.”  
\---  
Leave me alone!”  
\---  
“You're not a match for him, Cap.”  
“Thanks, Barton.”  
“Don't listen to him, sweetie. You're doing great!”  
“Thanks, Toni.”  
\---  
“We got a window. Four, three...give 'em hell.”  
\---  
“Cap, do you see Nat?”  
“If you have the package, get it to Toni!”  
“Do you have eyes on Nat?”  
“Go!”  
\---  
“Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he got that from?”  
“Probably the Hulk. Don't ever talk about my girl again.”  
Of course, he knew Toni would try something again. And he knew she would get it right this time.  
If she didn't, they’d deal with it.  
Together.  
\---  
“Our ally? The guy protecting the military's nuclear codes? I found him.”  
\---  
“You want me to help you put J.A.R.V.I.S. into this thing?”  
“No, of course not! I want to help you put J.A.R.V.I.S. into this thing.”  
\---  
“We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. You gotta own it. Make a stand.”  
Bruce nodded.  
“Okay.”  
\---  
“Shut it down!”  
“Steve, my love, why is little red riding witch in my lab?”  
“If she tries anything, I’ll knock her out.” Steve assured her, glaring at Wanda.  
“Toni, are you sure about this?” Clint appeared behind them.  
“Barton, you gotta tru-”  
A flash, and Pietro was dropping a pile of wires in the middle of the room.  
“You were saying?”  
\---  
“I'm sorry, that was... odd. Thank you.”  
\---  
“Why does your vision sound like J.A.R.V.I.S.?”  
\---  
“I'm not Ultron, I'm not J.A.R.V.I.S., I am... I am.”  
Steve looked over to where Toni was trying to hide the hurt in her expression. They would have to talk about the loss of J.A.R.V.I.S. later.  
\---  
“Everything in my programming is telling me that you are the closest I have to what humans call a mother. I am on the side of life. Your life, Ms. Stark.”  
Toni let out a small laugh, turning to Steve with tears in her eyes.  
“Didn't I tell you we’d have kids someday?”  
\---  
When Vision handed Thor his hammer, Toni couldn't help the surge of pride she felt.  
“Guess it runs in the family.” Steve whispered.  
\---  
“No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. It's gonna be blood on the floor.”  
“I got no plans tomorrow night.”  
Toni frowned, turning to him.  
“You mean you weren't going to surprise me with dinner at Masa?”  
Steve turned red, mumbling something Toni couldn't hear as she laughed.  
“Stay safe. That's an order.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
\---  
“Come to confess your sins?”  
“I dunno, how much time you got?”  
“More than you.”  
\---  
“Sokovia’s going for a ride.”  
\---  
“Okay, look, the city is flying, we're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there because it's my job. Okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or what you were. If you go out there, you fight, and you fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good, I'll send your brother to come find you, but if you step out that door, you are an Avenger.”  
\---  
“You can't save them all. You'll never...”  
“You'll never what? You didn't finish!”  
\---  
“Alright, we’re clear here.”  
“We are not clear! We are very not clear!”  
“Alright. Coming to you.”  
\---  
“I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.”  
“I didn't say we should leave.”  
\---  
“Fury, you son of a bitch.”  
“Ooo, you kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?”  
“He does more than just-”  
“Not the time, honey.”  
\---  
“This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?”  
This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be.”  
“This is not so bad.”  
\---  
“You think I can't hold my own?”  
“We get through this, I'll hold your own.”  
“You had to make it weird.”  
\---  
“I am Thor, son of Odin, and as long as there is life in my breast, I am...running out of things to say! Are you ready?”  
\---  
“Avengers, time to work for a living.”  
\---  
“Is that the best you can do?”  
\---  
“You had to ask.”  
\---  
“Even I can tell the air is getting thin.”  
Toni motion toward his star, but Steve shook his head.  
“Not yet.”  
The other Avengers looked confused, but shrugged it off.  
\---  
“We get one shot at this.”  
\---  
Steve saw Ultron aiming for Barton. He saw the Maximoff kid running to block the shots. Without thinking, he slammed a hand against the star on his suit, running towards his teammate as the armor began building itself around him. He flew the last few feet, holding his shield up and taking all the bullets, before Thor’s hammer smacked the bot away.  
He landed on the ground in front of them, and felt all eyes on him as he stood up.  
His armor was sleek like the Iron Woman, but it was painted blue and silver, with a small red and gold A right over the heart.  
“A, for Avengers.” Tony had explained.  
“A, for Antonia, the love of my life.” Steve countered  
“Iron... Cap?” Clint asked, staring at the star that shone brightly, powered by his very own arc reactor.  
Behind them, a building exploded. Pietro looked on in horror.  
“Our home.” He whispered, horrified. All they had...  
Distantly, they could hear Wanda wail.  
\---  
“They're doomed.”  
“Yes. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them.”  
\---  
“Nothing lasts forever.”  
“Trouble, Miss Romanoff. No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around.”  
\---  
“First Hulk takes off to ‘find himself’ or whatever, and now you're leaving, too?”  
“I have no choice. The Mind Stone is the fourth of the Infinity Stones to show up in the last few years. That's not a coincidence. Someone has been playing an intricate game and has made pawns of us. But once all these pieces are in position...”  
“Triple Yahtzee?”  
“You think you can find out what's coming?”  
“I do. Besides this one, there's nothing that can't be explained.”  
He smiled at the two of them.  
“When I get back, the four of us can train with Mjolnir.”  
And then he was gone.  
“That man has no regard for lawn maintenance.”  
They both stared at the design on the ground for a bit, before Steve spoke.  
“But if you put the hammer on an elevator-”  
“Will it still go up?”  
“Elevator’s not worthy.”  
And then they were laughing.  
“So,” Steve took a step towards her once they calmed down, “I- I have something I wanted to ask you. For a while now, actually.”  
He looked so nervous, as if she didn't know what was happening, and as if he didn't already know her answer.  
She loved him so much.  
And because she loved him, she turned to him, a confused look on her face.  
“Yeah, Steve?”  
And because he loved her, he saw right through it.  
“How long have you known?”  
“About a year and a half.”  
“Do you still want the ring?”  
“...Gimme.”  
\---  
“How do we look?”  
“Well, we’re not the ‘27 Yakees.”  
“We’ve got some hitters.”  
“They're good. They're not a team.”  
“Toni smirked.  
“Well, why don't you beat ‘em into shape?”  
Clint and Natasha looked at them, caught off guard.  
“What about you two?” Clint asked.  
“We will be going back to New York. Don't worry,” Steve smiled, “We’ll come back.”  
“Yeah, we just have a few things we gotta take care of."  
\---  
“Avengers!”  
\---


	5. Chapter 5

“So, Sam was beaten by... who?”  
“He calls himself ‘Ant-Man’. Heard of him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Should we go after him?”  
“Not yet.”  
“...Good talk, Tones.”  
\---  
“Well, this is a nice surprise.”  
Steve and Toni turned to see Clint and Natasha in the doorway to the Mansion’s gym. Toni was holding her red and gold shield, and Steve was in his Mark 2 Iron Captain armor.  
“Yeah, because I'm sure you had no idea we’ve been here for the past three hours.” Toni snarked, and made her way over to her friends, tossing her shield aside. Steve pressed his arc reactor, waiting until his new suit fully retracted into itself before joining them.  
“How’s wedding planning going?” Clint winked at them.  
“Actually,” Steve hesitated, “we already did that. We didn't want to have a big thing, more chances for the press or some crazy villain to crash it.”  
“I get that. Congratulations.”  
“But we’re back now.” Toni continued, calling her shield to her hand and leading the group out of the gym, folding it into a watch. “The Winter Soldier has almost completely wiped Hydra of the map. We’ve managed to track him to Bucharest, where he’s staying. When the time is right, Steve and I are going to offer him asylum here in the Mansion.”  
“Does the government know about this?”  
“You're funny.”  
“Well, so long as you're here, we have a mission.”  
“Um, actually.” Toni looked nervous, “Why don't you just take Steve? I've... got some work to do, for Pepper.”  
“...Okay.”  
\---  
As soon as they were alone, Steve turned to her.  
“You wanna tell me what's up?”  
She shook her head.  
“Not yet.”  
\---  
“Payload secure. Thanks, Sam.”  
“Don't thank me.”  
“I'm... not thanking that thing.”  
“His name is Redwing.”  
“I'm still not thanking it.”  
“He's cute. Go ahead, pet ‘im.”  
\---  
“You know, he knew you. You pal, your buddy, your Bucky.”  
\---  
“How was it?”  
“Not yet.”  
\---  
“All of your projects have just been approved and funded!”  
The crowd cheered, and Toni tried to keep her hands away from-  
Well, it didn't matter. No one could notice, yet, anyway.  
\---  
“I work for the State Department. Human Resources. I know it's boring… but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be. His name was Charlie Spencer. Your murdered him. In Sokovia. Not that it matters in the least to you. You think you fight for us. You just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead… and I blame you.”  
\---  
“11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria, last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos when the attack occurred.”  
\---  
“What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?”  
\---  
“Captain Rogers wished to know when Mrs. Rogers was arriving.”  
“Thank you, Vision, we’ll be right down.”  
\---  
“Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass… I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives… but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some… who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes’.”  
“And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?”  
“How about ‘dangerous’? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?”  
\---  
“For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution.”  
“The Sokovia Accords?”  
“Approved by 117 countries… it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary.”  
\---  
“Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over.”  
“And if we come to a decision you don't like?”  
“Then you retire.”  
\---  
The Avengers stared at the packet, waiting to see who would make the first move.  
“Steve.” Toni turned to him, “I'm ready to talk about it.”  
Steve nodded.  
“So am I.”  
She led him to the next office, blacking out the windows for privacy. They could hear their teammates beginning to argue, already choosing sides.  
“Toni, we have to do something.”  
“Do we?”  
“Don't be ridiculous, we can't just retire, but I don't trust-”  
“Why can't we? Huh? Give me one good reason why we can't retire, and I’ll give you one reason why we can.”  
“We have to do what's right for the world. Their future”  
“No, we have to do what's right for our world. Our future.”  
Steve froze. Toni sighed, reaching into her purse.  
She slowly put the pictures on the table, sliding them over to Steve.  
“Is that...”  
“Brooklyn Rogers.” She nodded, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  
“Don't talk to me about the world. I have my world right here, in this room.”  
Steve sat down, holding one of the pictures in his hand.  
“That's her head.” Toni pointed, smiling despite everything. “And look,” She leaned over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his neck, and he could feel the small bump pressing against his back, now that he knew to check for it. “Her hands are balled up into little fists.”She bumped her forehead against his cheek. “We got a little fighter.”  
He knew she meant it in a good way, but the thought of his daughter having to fight the way he had... just no.  
“Toni, I can't sign.” She sighed, nodding.  
“And I have to sign.”  
“I have to keep fighting.”  
“I know.”  
“To make the world safe.”  
“I know.”  
“For her.”  
“I love you.  
“I love you, too.”  
“So where do we go from here?”  
Steve turned, pulling Toni into his lap. He curled a hand protectively over her stomach, pressing a kiss just below her ear.  
“What if someone is counting on this dividing us?” He asked suddenly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What if Hydra has one last trick up their sleeve?”  
\---  
“We need a plan.”  
“I have one, but you're not going to like it.”  
“As long as we stay together.”  
“Always.”  
\---  
Steve walked back into the room with the Avengers, tears in his eyes. Toni had taken the pictures, and he was left holding her rings.  
He looked up at them, letting the tears fall.  
“She left.”  
That was when he got the text.  
\---  
“Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD… but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related.”  
\---  
Later, it was just Steve in the church, long after everyone left. Toni seemed to materialise next to him, squeezing his arm. “You shouldn't be here.” He whispered.  
“You need me.” It wasn't a question.  
“Always.”  
“Then I'm here.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too. How’s everyone dividing?  
“Natasha, Rhodey, and Vis want to sign. Pietro, too, I think. But not without Wanda.”  
“You’d think after Sokovia she would jump at the chance to shift the blame.”  
“She's just a kid.”  
Toni put her head on Steve’s arm.  
“What about Clint? Backing Nat?”  
Steve hesitated.  
“Actually, it looks like Clint, Sam, and Wanda are following the shield.”  
“That's good, that they're following you, and not really fighting the accords. It'll be easier to keep them out of trouble, when the time comes.”  
“Nat doesn't think it’s all that great.”  
“They’ll be okay.”  
Toni perked up slightly, listening.  
“Someone’s coming. I have to go.”  
“Go where?”  
She smiled, a light dancing in her eyes.  
“Stay safe. That's an order.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
\---  
“Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together.”  
“I let my wife walk out over this. Don't even try.”  
“I know. I'm sorry”  
“Then what are you doing here?”  
“I didn't want you to be alone.”  
\---  
“Wakanda is proud to extend it’s hand it peace.”  
“EVERYONE GET DOWN!”  
\---  
“When you were spying on us from across the hall...”  
“You mean when I was doing my job.”  
“Did Peggy know?”  
“She kept so many secrets. I didn't want her to have one from you.”  
\---  
“Steve, they're linking the bombing to the Winter Soldier.”  
“It can't have been him, our intel has him laying low in Bucharest for nearly a year.”  
“Well, we better check in on him now.”  
\---  
“T'Challa. Task force will decide who brings in Barnes.”  
“Don't bother, Miss Romanoff. I'll kill him myself.”  
\---  
“You're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight.”  
\---  
“Do you know me?”  
“You're Steve Rogers. You're married to Toni Stark.”  
“That's right.”  
“Congratulations.”  
“Thank you.”  
“I killed her parents.”  
“We know.”  
“Is she going to kill me?”  
“No, but I'm going to need you to come with me. There are people coming for you, and they aren't planning on taking you alive.”  
“That's smart. Good strategy.”  
“Buck, I know you weren't in Vienna. But they don't. Come with me.”  
“Okay.”  
\---  
“Breach! Breach! Breach!”  
\---  
“Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal.”  
\---  
“So, you like cats?”  
“Sam.”  
“What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?”  
“Your suit… it's Vibranium?”  
“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you… as both warrior and king… how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”  
\---  
“Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir.”  
“Consequences?”  
“Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted. Had to give him something.”  
There were too many people around. He wanted to hug her, or at least tell her how gorgeous she looked in that red dress. It was clear she was trying to prove that she didn't have any weapons on her, but he could recognise her watch, the one that housed her shield. It comforted him, knowing she could protect herself if needed.  
He could only hope she had a suit stashed somewhere.  
Sam was looking at him from his right, and Natasha was behind Toni.  
Fuck it.  
“You look beautiful, Toni.” He looked at her sadly, trying to look heartbroken. Her mouth was a tight line, but her eyes were dancing.  
“I know.”  
\---  
“The glass is soundproof. Just make an angry face every now and then and we should be fine.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
“How was the doctor?”  
“Looks like Brooke’s lungs are going to be perfectly functional.”  
“Any traces of the serum?”  
“None so far. I think we might just be getting a normal little girl.”  
“All I've ever wanted. Next step?”  
“Haven't talked to my next step yet, but I think I've found us the perfect babysitter. Look sad.”  
Steve saw Ross glaring out of the corner of his eye, and looked up at Toni. Thinking about their baby, his eyes filled with tears pretty quickly.  
“It’ll be over, soon, baby. I promise.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and left him sitting in the room, alone.  
He watched her leave, trying his best not to smile as she swayed her hips.  
He almost couldn't hold it in when she breezed right past the secretary, shutting him down completely.  
\---  
“Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight Car.”  
“NO!”  
\---  
“Soldier?”  
“Ready to comply.”  
“Mission report. December 16, 1991.”  
\---  
“Who are you? What do you want?”  
“To see an empire fall.”  
\---  
“Please tell me you brought a suit.”  
“Nope. Brought a dress. I got a shield, but I can't use it.”  
“What?!”  
“Now isn’t the time. Just trust me. Take this,” She spun the watch, unlocking the shield and thrusting it into Natasha’s hand, “If you see Steve, tell him I'm safe.”  
“What?!”  
“Go!”  
\---  
Natasha locked eyes with Steve as he ran.  
“She's safe!”  
Steve stopped dead in his tracks, running in the opposite direction.  
Huh.  
\---  
“You could at least recognise me.”  
\---  
“He asked me again if you were going to be there. I said I wasn't sure. You should've seen his little face. Just try, okay? I'm going to bed. I love you.”  
\---  
“Steve.”  
“Which Bucky am I talking to?”  
“Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”  
“Can't read that in a museum.”  
\---  
“I'm not the only Winter Soldier.”  
\---  
“Steve, if we call Toni-”  
“I can't. I won't risk her.”  
“She’d understand.”  
“But you don't.”  
As if she could hear them, Steve’s phone buzzed with a text from her.  
‘Call Ant Man.’  
\---  
“What happens when the shooting starts? What, do you kill Captain America?”  
“If we're provoked.”  
Toni snarled. “You listen very carefully. It doesn't matter what happens. You touch a hair on his head, I won't hesitate to kill you. You let me deal with my husband.”  
“I thought you were separated. You're not wearing your rings.”  
“Don't test me, Ross. I signed your papers, but don't think for a second I won't go back on them to protect Steve Rogers.”  
“Ms. Stark-”  
“Mrs. Rogers.”  
“...Fine. Whatever. Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now. Feel free to check my math.”  
“All due respect, you're not going to solve this with boys in bullets, Ross. You gotta let us bring them in.”  
“How would that end any differently from the last time?”  
“Because this time, I won't be wearing kitten heels. 72 hours, guaranteed.”  
“36 hours. Barnes. Rogers. Wilson.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
The secretary left, and Toni poked at her stomach in annoyance.  
“Do you ever chill, kid?”  
“Wow. Didn't see that coming.”  
Toni looked at Natasha with an apologetic smile. “We haven't told anyone. Well, I can only assume Sam and Barnes will find out soon enough.”  
“You and Steve have a plan, don't you?”  
“Of course.”  
“Sticking together?”  
“Always.”  
“Good.”  
She hesitated, before gently putting a hand on Toni’s stomach.  
“How is...”  
“She's perfectly healthy. Want to see pictures, Auntie Nat?”  
“... I’d like that a lot.”  
\---  
“Peter Parker? I'm Toni Stark.”  
“I-”  
“Can we have a minute, May?”  
\---  
“I didn't apply for an intern-”  
“I know. I need your help... Spiderman.”  
“Uh-”  
“Relax, your secret is safe with me. And hey, after this, I can get you a real internship, if ya want. And how are you with babies?”  
\---  
“When you can do the things that I can, but you don't… and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you.”  
Toni smiled at the kid.  
“Oh, yeah. You're definitely babysitting my kid. Let’s go, you ever been to Germany?”  
“Uh, no?”  
“Don't worry, you’ll love it. We’ll catch dinner after the fight. I’ll even introduce you to Captain America, we’re pretty close.”  
“Fight?”  
“Trust me.”  
\---  
“I'm sorry.”  
“If you do this… they will never stop being afraid of you.”  
“I can't control their fear, only my own.”  
As soon as they were gone, Vision sent a text to Toni and Steve.  
‘They left, just like you said, Mrs. Rogers.’  
\---  
“You know where they are.”  
“I know someone who does.”  
\---  
“I’m sorry. About everything.”  
“You were just doing your job. When this is all over... The three of us should get lunch.”  
“That... would be nice.”  
\---  
“What timezone is this?”  
\---  
“They're evacuating the airport.”  
“Stark?”  
“Rogers. Why can't anyone remember that?”  
“Whatever. Suit up.”  
\---  
“Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?”  
“Definitely weird.”  
“Toni, what are you doing here?” Steve looked at the team behind him. They all had weapons drawn.  
He heard a soft beep in his ear. “Play along, Stevie.” she whispered, and he nodded slightly, just enough that she could notice, but no one else.  
He trusted her.  
\---  
The kid stole his shield.  
He could only assume Toni explained everything to him, but he couldn't be sure.  
Regardless, Toni saw something in him, enough that she apparently wanted him to babysit.  
“Captain. Big fan. I'm... Spiderman.”  
Big fan? Maybe he wasn't so bad.  
\---  
“Time to be dramatic. I love you” She whispered in his ear, and it killed him that he couldn't say it back.  
“You are such a sap.” She giggled.  
\---  
“You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!”  
“Stevie, once this is over, I think Uncle Bucky and Big Brother Peter will get along really well.”  
Steve heard a squeak. “Big Brother Peter?”  
Steve rolled his eyes, ducking behind a truck so his teammates couldn't see him talking. “The kid is in our private channel now?”  
“You'll meet him at dinner tonight. Trust me, you'll love him.”  
“Really, Mrs. Rogers?”  
“Focus, kid.”  
\---  
“Guys, look. I'd love to keep this up but I've only got one job here today and I gotta impress Mrs. Rogers, so, l’m really sorry.”  
“You’ve already impressed me, Pete. Keep up the good work.”  
\---  
“Mrs. Rogers, they're not stopping.”  
“Neither are we. It'll be alright, Peter.”  
\---  
“Clint.”  
“Hey, honey.”  
“We still on for lunch tomorrow?”  
“Depends on how hard you hit me.”  
\---  
“Toni said you could hold up the gangway?”  
“Don't worry about it, Mr. Captain. Sir.”  
“You got heart, kid. I’ll see you at dinner.”  
\---  
“We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now.”  
\---  
“We need a diversion, something big.”  
“I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half… don't come back for me.”  
\---  
“Give me back my Rhodey.”  
\---  
“I'm Clint.”  
“I don't care.”  
\---  
“Wanda, I'm sorry.”  
“I'm sorry, too.”  
\---  
“RHODES!”  
She caught him just before he hit the ground.  
“Toni?”  
“I've got you. You're okay.”  
Sam landed a few feet away, running over.  
“No more.” he crouched down by them, Toni held Rhodey tighter, nodding at Sam.  
“Turn yourself in.”  
“But-”  
“Trust me. Us. We’ll keep you safe.” She promised.  
\---  
“Pete, get back to the hotel. Now. Take a shower, I’ll be back before the sun sets.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise, kid.”  
\---  
“You have a plan, don't you?”  
“Of course.”  
“Does it involve telling me?”  
“...I'm sorry, Bucky.”  
“Don't worry about it... I trust you.”  
\---  
“The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo, Sokovian Intelligence. Zemo ran Echo Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad.”  
“So, what happened to the real Broussard?”  
“He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room. Where police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes.”  
“Son of a bitch. Tell Steve he was dead on, and get this to Ross.”  
“Yes, Boss.”  
\---  
“The Futurist, gentlemen! The Futurist is here! She sees all! She knows what's best for you, whether your like it or not.”  
“Give me a break, Clint. I had no idea they'll put you here. Come on.”  
“Yeah, well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Toni.”  
She flicked her wrist, and the camera shut off.  
“Steve told you?”  
Clint smiled.  
“No, but I knew you had a plan.”  
\---  
“Toni?”  
She turned to Sam. He nodded at her. Clearly, Steve had filled him in.  
“Congratulations.”  
She smiled.  
“You gonna be her Uncle Sam?”  
She walked away, smiling as he groaned.  
\---  
“So? Did he give you anything on Rogers?”  
“Nope. Told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead, but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the light blink.”  
\---  
“She's gotta be a hundred years old right now.”  
“So are we, pal.”  
“He can't have been here more than a few hours.”  
“Long enough to wake them up.”  
\---  
When Toni appeared in the doorway, Steve lowered Bucky’s gun before he could even raise it.  
“Calm down, Manchurian Candidate.” She stepped out of her suit, and Steve saw the padding she added in around her stomach as it shut in to sentry mode. “I'm not after you, but if you point that thing at me we’re gonna have a problem.” She smiled sweetly up at Steve, as if they were choosing a movie on a Thursday night. “Hi, honey.” And she looked so innocent, stretchy jeans and a flowy white shirt covering her bump, all he wanted to do was pick her up and lock her away from anything that could hurt her or their daughter. “Hey. Caveman.” She snapped him back to reality, back to her.  
“I only got one heat signature before coming in, so I'm just gonna stay in the back and let you two handle any fighting, okay?” Bucky was staring, confused, but Steve nodded. “Use your shield. Stay safe.” He waited until she had her shield raised in a defensive stance.  
“Where is he?”  
\---  
“If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep”  
\---  
“You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?”  
“I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized… there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw.”  
\---  
December 16th, 1991.  
They watched the video in horror.  
When the Winter Soldier punches Howard, Toni whimpered, turning into Steve instinctively. Bucky looks mortified, relieving what he did.  
They watched the video, and Zemo watched them. Waiting for blood.  
\---  
“Toni. Don't.”  
Zemo has left, but he won't get very far. Black Panther will catch him, and hold him down until Ross’ jet comes.  
“I want him to die.”  
“I know.”  
“He wanted me to kill you. He thought I would-”  
“But you wouldn't. I know that, so who cares what he thought?”  
“I would never.”  
“Toni. I know.”  
Bucky was looking between her and the now blank screen warily, until smiled comfortingly at him. Looking through the Winter Soldier, she spoke directly to Bucky Barnes.  
“I know what it’s like, to be used as a weapon. I don't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself.”  
Bucky Barnes turned to his best friend with a soft smile. “It seriously took you 100 years to find the perfect gal?”  
Steve gave him a light shove. “Did better than you, at least.”  
Toni smiled at the boys, before realising what was about to happen.  
“Ross is coming, and you're both wanted. We have to go.”  
\---  
“Justice will come soon enough.”  
“Tell that to the dead.”  
“The living are not done with you yet.”  
\---  
“Meals at eight and five. Toilet privileges twice a day. Raise your voice, zap. Touch the glass, zap. You step out of line, you deal with me. Please, step out of line. Hm? So how does it feel? To spend all that time, all that effort… and, to see it fail so spectacularly?”  
“Did it?”  
Ross held up the day’s paper, showing the headline ‘AVENGERS RETURNED HOME’.  
“It did.”  
\---  
Steve and Toni made it back to Germany about five minutes before the sun set.  
Their armor retracted, and they stepped out into the alley beside the hotel Peter was staying in. Toni had texted the kid to meet them outside in the suit she packed him. The formal one, not the Spider themed one.  
“Mrs. Rogers!” Peter smiled brightly as he rushed over to them. His smile faltered when he saw the look of horror on her face. “Um-”  
“Which one of those dumbasses punched you in the face?!” She demanded, while Steve gently ushered them into the car Happy had just pulled up in. As soon as they were seated, Toni grabbed the first aid kit that Steve insisted Happy put in every car Toni gets in and started cleaning the cuts around Peter’s black eye, frowning every time he winced from the pain. “It- I sorta, I was distracted by Mr. Bucky’s cool arm, and I kinda ran into a wall.” Steve couldn't help the laugh he let out, but when Toni glared at him, he could tell she was fighting back laughter as well.  
\---  
Toni had booked a room a few doors down from Peter’s. “Get some sleep, kid.” She hugged him tightly. “You’ve earned it. We’ll eat breakfast on the plane home, okay?”  
\---  
“So?” Toni smiled from the bed as Steve folded his suit carefully. Their armors had returned to the compound, and Happy had left them a suitcase for the night. “He’s adorable, isn’t he?” Steve smiled, shaking his head.  
“Yeah, Toni. He’s adorable.”  
\---  
Back at the compound, Bucky had shut himself up in the room the voice in the ceiling, F.R.I.D.A.Y., she had called herself, led him to. There were too many people, and he didn't know or trust any of them. Steve had assured him they were friends, but the only one he’d really met was-  
“James?”  
Sam.  
He heard the door open and close, but he didn't turn away from the window. He listened to Sam’s footsteps until they stopped on his right side.  
“Sure is pretty.” Sam commented. Bucky had been staring out the window for maybe an hour, he hadn't even noticed how nice the water looked.  
“Thinkin’ of takin’ a swim?” He tried for a witty smile, but it looked more like a grimace. “We could, but I’d hate to have come this far only to be eaten by a shark.”  
“Just punch it in the nose, ‘s what Toni told Steve.”  
“Oh, just punch it? That easy, huh?”  
Bucky let out a small laugh at the thought of Steve’s five feet tall wife punching a giant shark, but it only lasted a second.  
“I can't stay.”  
Sam smiled comfortingly at him.  
“Why? Do you think they wouldn't except you, with him?”  
Bucky turned to him for the first time, “How-”  
“I've learned to recognise DID, James. You're not the only soldier who has separated themselves from what they’ve done.”  
Bucky shook his head. “Wasn't me.” he mumbled, “They- I was just a vessel, really. They didn't want to risk any familiar faces breaking through their programming. Lot of good that did them.”  
“Do you two talk?” Sam asked gently, in what Bucky could only assume was his therapist voice. “How old is he?”  
Bucky took a seat on the crazy comfortable bed. “The Soldier doesn't really talk much. Sometimes he tells me to look away, which is... nice of him, I guess. Not like I didn't see that kinda stuff in the war, but he wouldn't really have any way of knowing that. I don't know how old he is, but then, I don't really know how old I am.”  
“How old were you when you fell? You had so many different records-”  
“I was 17.”  
Sam stared at the man- boy? In stunned silence.  
The world had been too cruel to Bucky Barnes.  
“Steve and I were neighbors, growing up. He was older, but so small, we looked the same age. So, when Erskine helped Steve enlist... I followed him.” His brow was furrowed as he remembered a time long gone. “So when he became Captain America, I just kept following him. It’s all I've ever done, really. Because we needed each other. But-” Bucky Barnes looked up at Sam, and there were tears in his eyes.  
“I don't think he needs me anymore.”  
And Sam didn't even think twice before wrapping the kid up in a hug.  
“Dude’s about to become a dad. You think he won't need his little brother to help out?”  
Bucky tensed up. “The Soldier- He can't-”  
“Hey, we have 5 months before we need to worry about letting Winter near the baby.”  
Bucky cocked his head. “I think he likes that. Calling him Winter.” Sam nodded, clapping Bucky on the shoulder as he stood up. “Well, do either Winter or James want some food? I haven't eaten since before Germany, and I know a great recipe for pizza.”  
“...James would like some pizza.”  
“And Winter?”  
“He’s never had any.”  
“We’ll save him a bite.”  
\---  
Toni rested a hand on her stomach, smiling as she watched over her family. Wanda had her head in Pietro’s lap and her feet in Vision’s, and the twins were trying to explain various emojis to Vis. Clint and Natasha had a corner claimed to themselves, those two hadn't let each other go since Clint had come back from the Raft. Rhodey was telling Peter a story, judging by the look on his face it was probably about his girlfriend from when he had first joined the air force who went missing. Sam was showing Bucky Snapchat, and the two were laughing loudly at the filters. That made her smile, seeing Bucky embracing the new century. Looking around, she realised she might have a thing for adopting broken people, and piecing them back together in a beautiful mosaic around her.  
A warm hand covered hers, and Steve rested his chin on her shoulder.  
“You alright?” He asked, and she turned to him, smile growing impossibly wider.  
“I'm home.”  
\---


	6. Chapter 6

“Your majesty, I wasn't expecting you to call, is everything okay?”  
“Mrs. Rogers, my sister Shuri demanded I introduce you two. Happy now?” A figure shoved him out of the way, jumping into the frame. “Toni Stark!” the girl exclaimed, and jeez, Toni was already thinking about how she and Pete would get along great. This one wasn't even an orphan and she still wanted to adopt the princess. “I've been working on upgrades for T’challa’s suit, and I was thinking about the benefits of vibranium combined with the Arc Reactor technology, my theory is...”  
Toni smiled as she began to take notes. Yeah, she was keeping this one.  
\---  
Steve was doing his best not to let Toni see him cry.  
He really couldn't help it. She’d been having contractions for nearly 4 hours, and she had barely stopped screaming the entire time. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
“Steve.” her voice was almost gone. “Stevie, it hurts.”  
“I know, baby.” he pushed her hair out of her face, and he couldn't stop the few tears that slipped out. “It'll be over soon, right?” he turned to the nurse, who smiled sympathetically. “Judging by your progress, I’d say your baby should be in your arms in about two hours.” Toni looked at her, eyes glossed over. “We get a baby at the end of this?” Steve couldn't help but laugh, even as more tears fell. “Yeah, Toni. We get a baby.”  
“That's good.”  
“It is.”  
“Stevie, hold my hand.”  
“I am holding your hand.”   
“It hurts!” She sobbed.  
“Alright, we’re ready, Mrs. Rogers. I need you to push.”  
\---  
Steve smiled down at the little bundle in his arms. Bright blue eyes, the same as his own, stared up at him. She had a head full of dark brown hair, some of it falling on her pale face.  
She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.  
“Hi there, Brooklyn Hope Rogers.” He whispered, “I'm your dad. I've loved you since before you were born, did you know that?” She yawned, squirming in his arms. “God, you're just perfect. How can you even be mine? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”  
“I guess that's how we know she’s yours.” Steve turned, smiling at Toni, who looked exhausted.  
“She got the beauty from you.”  
“I'm sorry, have you seen her eyes? That's all you, my love.”  
“Let’s just agree it was a joint effort.”  
“That sounds right.”  
“But you did most of the work.”  
“That also sounds right.”  
Steve put Brooke back in her little basin, and laid down on the bed in the room Toni made for him.  
“I don't think I've ever loved you more than right now.” He whispered into her hair. She nodded, pressing a kiss over his heart.  
“I know exactly what you mean.”  
\---  
“You’ve never even been in the same room as Toni Stark.”  
Peter’s phone buzzed, and he ignored Flash’s laughter about how maybe it’s a text from Captain America.  
It was.  
It was a picture of Toni holding- she had the baby! Below it was a text ‘Hey big brother Peter, Brooke can't wait to meet you!’ He smiled, sending back a series of emojis and random key smashes. After a few minutes and maybe a million more pictures, Peter looked up sheepishly at Mr. Harrington. “My, uh, friends, just had a baby.” His teacher nodded, but Ned looked at him skeptically.   
He’d deal with that later.  
\---  
“Happy, the craziest thing just happened to me. These guys were robbing an ATM with these high tech weapons-”  
“Kid, calm down. I’ll let Toni know, she’ll send someone to help, okay? Just go home until else can protect you.”  
“But I-”  
“Kid. You're too young to be charging in alone. Go home.”  
“Okay, Happy.”  
\---  
“You're the Spider Man. From Youtube.”  
“...Yeah. I am.”  
“So that text today-”  
“It was Captain America.”  
“Woah.”  
\---  
“Do you lay eggs?”  
“What? No!”  
\---  
Peter was laying on the floor on his side, watching the baby wiggle around on the mat. He had shown up first thing in the morning with a bag full of gifts, and demanded that they hand over the baby and no one needed to get hurt. Toni had gone to sleep, and Steve was pretending to watch the news while he kept one eye on Peter and Brooke. The rest of the Avengers had been avoiding the new parents in the weeks since they’d brought the baby home, but Peter knew for a fact they were around, because the cookies he’d shown up with kept disappearing. Peter smiled when he turned around and saw Steve slumped over, dead asleep. Exactly what he’d been waiting for. “Hey, Brooklyn.” she looked up at him, her fist almost entirely in her mouth. “Let’s play dress up.”  
Toni walked into the living room to see Steve passed out on the couch, and Peter playing with Brooke, but he had changed her outfit. She couldn't resist snapping a picture before talking. “Peter,” he turned to her, “did you make my kid her own spider suit?”   
-  
“So tell me about those weapons.” Toni gestured for Peter to sit on the couch, keeping her voice low so they wouldn't disturb Steve. Not like they could, anyway. The dude slept like the dead. “Uh, yeah.” Peter tried to remember his blur of a fight while Toni held a bottle up for Brooke to drink from. “They were like, alien, I guess. I've never seen anything like it. They were blue, they glowed, and when they shot one at me, I was just frozen in the air, and-”  
“I'm sorry, you were shot?” She failed to keep her composure. “Any lasting effects?”  
“Karen already cleared me, don't worry.”  
“Kid, I will always worry.”  
\---  
“Hi. I'm Captain America. Whether you're in the classroom or on the battlefield...”  
Making sure the coach’s back was turned, Peter snapped a quick picture of the screen and sent it to Toni, who immediately sent it to Steve, who sent Peter a series of angry emojis.  
“What's so funny?” Ned whispered.  
“Captain America is a dork.” Peter smiled.  
\---  
“Peter knows Spiderman!” Ned shouted.  
Everyone turned to them, and Peter felt his cheeks go red. “Um, I mean, kinda... but only through my internship...” He saw Flash’s smirk, and tried to think of anything he could say to take the focus off of him.  
“Maybe you should invite him to Liz’s party. Right?”   
\---  
“Spider-Man is not a party trick, okay? Look, I’m just gonna... be myself.”  
“Peter, no one wants that.”  
\---  
“Now, this is crafted from a reclaimed sub-Ultron arm straight from Sokovia. Here. You try.”  
Making sure they couldn't see him, Peter recorded about a minute of their conversation, before turning and running. He didn't look back, and he didn't see the thugs looking up at the space where he’d just been.  
\---  
Iron Woman grabbed him a few seconds after he hit the water.  
\---  
“And then he just, he just, like, swooped down like a monster and he picked me up and, uh, he took me up, like, a thousand feet and just dropped me. How’d you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit or something?”  
“I put everything in your suit. Including this heater.”  
Toni sighed. “Kid, why would you go after these guys? Isn’t it a school night?”  
“Well, yeah,” Peter began, “Is that why you're here? To take over?”  
“Oh, I'm not here.” The suit opens to reveal no one. “Brooke is sick, and Steve is in Russia. I'm at home. Just like you should be. Please, kid. Forget about the flying vulture guy.”  
“But I-”  
“Pete. Go home. Trust me, I’ll take care of this.”  
“...Okay, Toni.”  
“You know, it’s never too late to start thinking about college. I have some pull at MIT, if you're interested.”  
“Thanks, Toni.”  
\---  
“Sorry, Peter. I guess we’re still losers. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
\---  
“Whoever’s making these weapons is obviously combining alien tech with ours.”  
“Peter, isn’t this the perfect time to ask Iron Woman for help?”  
“I got it, Ned. Don't worry.”  
\---  
“ Hey, that’s one of the guys that tried to kill me.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah.”  
“We gotta get out of here.”  
“No, no, no, no, no. I gotta follow them. Maybe they can lead me to the guy that dropped me in the lake.”  
“Someone dropped you in a lake?”  
“Yeah, it was not good.”  
\---  
“You left New York?”  
“Uh, yeah. I'm at the academic decathlon.”  
There was some shuffling on the other side, and then Peter heard Toni’s voice. “That sounds great, kid! Make us proud, yeah?”  
Peter smiled. “Yeah, Toni.”  
“Say goodbye, Brooklyn! Oh, honey, that's not food-”  
Peter laughed as the call cut out, turning back to Ned.  
“What's up with the tracker?”  
\---  
“Why are we removing the tracker from your suit?”  
“I just... Toni has enough to deal with, and I can handle this without her monitoring me.”  
“So you're lying to Iron Woman now?”  
“No, I'm not lying. She just doesn't really get what I can do yet. She thinks I'm a kid.”  
“Peter, you are a kid.”  
\---  
“Activating Instant Kill.”  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don’t want to kill anybody!”  
“Deactivating Instant Kill.”  
\---  
“Maybe we should run that refresher course.”  
\---  
“Ned, call me back! The glowy thing is a bomb!”  
\---  
“Midtown takes the championship!”  
\---  
“The Chitauri core has detonated and caused severe structural damage to the elevator.”  
\---  
“My friends are up there!”  
\---  
“Are you really friends with Peter Parker?”  
He doubted they would've heard him anyway.  
\---  
“Eight years, not a word from the Feds, nothing from those Halloween-costume-wearing bozos up there in Stark tower. And then all of a sudden, this little bastard in red tights shows up and he thinks he can tear down everything I've built. Really? I’m gonna kill him.”  
\---  
“So... you got detention. You screwed up.”  
God, next time Peter went to the tower he might just have to fight Steve again.  
“You know what you did was wrong. The question is, how are you gonna make things right? Maybe you were trying to be cool. But take it from a guy who's been frozen for 65 years, the only way to really be cool is to follow the rules.”  
“Steve, I've played Monopoly with you. You’ve never followed a rule in your damn life.”  
“You say somethin’, Parker?”  
“No, sir.”  
\---  
“So your body's changing. Believe me, I know how that feels.”  
Ew, Steve.  
\---  
“I can run facial recognition on the footage of that encounter.”  
“Footage?”  
“Yes, Peter. I record everything you see.”  
“Everything?”  
“Everything.”  
“Like all the time?”  
“It's called the Baby Monitor Protocol.”  
“...Toni, why?”  
\---  
“Staten Island ferry, eleven.”  
“Oh, that's soon. Hey, that's gonna dissolve in two hours.”  
“No, no, no, no. Come fix this.”  
“Two hours. You deserve that.”  
“I got ice cream in here.”  
“You deserve that. You're a criminal. Bye, Mr. Criminal!”  
\---  
“Yoink!”  
\---  
“Great job, Peter. You are 98 percent successful.”  
“Ninety-eight?”  
\---  
“Hi, Spider Man. Band practice, was it?”  
\---  
“I told you to stay away.”  
“I know-”  
“I asked you to trust me, that I’d take care of it. And you ignored me.”  
“Toni, I'm sor-”  
“I had to leave my kid, and I really don't like being away from my kid. I listened to you, Peter. Who do you think called the FBI, huh? Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid.”  
“I'm 15.”  
“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscience.”  
Peter had tears in his eyes, and Toni sighed.  
“I'm taking the suit.”  
“For how long?”  
“Indefinitely.”  
“No, please-”  
“Let’s have it.”  
“You don’t understand. Please. This is all I have. I’m nothing without this suit.”  
“If you’re nothing without this suit, then you shouldn’t have it. Okay? God, I sound like my dad.”  
Peter looked up at her, crying. “I just wanted to be like you.”  
Despite everything, Toni opened her arms, and Peter collapsed. She held him close, stroking his hair while he cried.  
“I wanted you to be better.”  
He let out a sob, and she continued to hold him, shushing him gently. “It'll be okay. Peter, I promise. You'll be okay.”  
He felt like a little kid, even though he was furious at her, all he wanted was to be near her. They stood there for what seemed like forever, until Toni pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. “Everything will be okay Peter, as long as you trust me this time. Can you do that?” He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“I don’t have any other clothes.”  
She nodded, smiling reassuringly. “Okay, we’ll sort that out.”  
\---  
“I lost the Stark internship.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What happened?”  
“I just thought that I could work really hard and he could, he would, you know. But I screwed it up.”  
“Oh... It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s okay.”  
“I’m sorry I made you worry.”  
“You know I’m not trying to ruin your life.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Just... I used to sneak out too.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“And take a shower. You smell. You smell like garbage.  
“I know.”  
\---  
“Hey, look, I, uh... I just wanted to apologize about the whole Decathlon thing. I really-”  
“It’s fine. Last week, Decathlon was the most important thing, but then I almost died.”  
“No, I, I just mean that... it was not cool, especially... (sighs) ...because... I like you.”  
“I know.”  
“You do?”  
“You’re terrible at keeping secrets.”  
“Yeah, you’d be surprised.”  
\---  
“Does she know?”  
“Know what?”  
“So she doesn’t. Good. Close to the vest. I admire that. I’ve got a few secrets of my own. Of all the reasons I didn’t want my daughter to date...”  
“Peter, nothing is more important than family. You saved my daughter’s life. I could never forget something like that. So I’m gonna give you one chance. Are you ready? You walk through those doors, you forget any of this happened. And don’t you ever, ever interfere with my business again. Because if you do, I’ll kill you and everybody you love. I’ll kill you dead. That’s what I’ll do to protect my family. Do you understand?”  
“Hey. I just saved your life. Now, what do you say?”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Now, you go in there and you show my daughter a good time, okay? Just not too good.”  
\---  
“Flash, I need your car and your phone!”  
\---  
“Hey, have you gotten through to Happy yet?”  
“Yeah. I’m working on it. I just gotta backdoor the phone system.”  
\---  
“Come on, Peter. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!”  
He pulled himself out and laid on the ground, catching his breath. He stayed there until he saw a shadow above him.  
“Didn't Toni ask you to stay out of trouble?” Steve smiled down at him.  
Peter took his hand wincing in pain as he stood. “Relax, I'm not gonna yell at you.” He helped dust him off. “I know there’s no point telling you to back down, but I can at least help keep you safe. Trust me?”  
Peter nodded, still shocked that he was about to team up with actual Captain America. He’d hung out with Steve, sure, but this was different.  
“Pete?” Steve waved his hand in front of Peter’s face, concerned. “You with me?”  
Peter looked up at Steve, and despite everything, broke into a smile.  
“I'm with you.”  
\---  
“I feel like now is a good time to tell you, Toni doesn't know I'm here.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Yeah, we’re both dead.”  
\---  
“Really, Steve? You two are going to make my life a living hell. I swear to God, are you two trying to kill me?”  
The two looked up at her, hovering a few feet above the ground, and they were both bleeding and bruised, and probably burned, and they were covered in sand, but they were alive, and standing, and Toni was just so happy to know they were safe that nothing else mattered. She dropped out of the sky, ran out of the suit, and pulled her boys down for a hug.  
\---  
“Ow!” Steve tried to pull away from Toni, who rolled her eyes.  
“Supersoldier, my ass.” She grumbled, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward. Peter, who was already cleaned and bandaged, was holding Brooklyn up to a mirror and making faces while she babbled.   
“You're sure about this, Pete?” She met his eyes through the mirror. He smiled back at her.  
“I'm sure.”  
\---  
“We’d like to introduce the newest Avenger... Spiderman.”  
\---  
“What the fu-”  
\---  
“Can anyone explain to me why there’s a selfie of Thor with some girls all over twitter?”  
“...What.”  
\---  
Peter ran into the kitchen.  
“Toni, have you seen the news? Should we-”  
“Get. Your. Ass. To. School. T’challa can handle himself.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
\---  
Toni opened a private line to Shuri that evening.  
“T’challa can handle himself, right?” she asked.  
“Of course not, he’s a man. But we’re taking care of him, don't worry.”  
“Kid, I will always worry.”  
\---  
Bucky froze in the living room, taking in the scene around him. Steve and Toni were on the couch, passed out. The baby was wiggling happily on the floor.  
The kid was about 3 months old, and Bucky still didn't trust himself enough to be near her. He and Sam had been working with B.A.R.F almost daily, sometimes with Toni, but mostly just the two of them. They’d been going through Winter’s memories, and giving both him and Bucky the chance to fully accept that whatever happened wasn't their fault, and after months of work, they were pretty okay.  
But after taking one look at the child, Winter was freaking out.  
That kid was too fragile for either of them to be allowed anywhere near her.  
They were weapons.  
Except they weren't.   
Not anymore.  
But they still could be.  
No, they couldn't.  
Taking a deep breath, Bucky took a few steps and sat down next to Brooklyn. He had no doubts that F.R.I.D.A.Y was watching, and could easily wake Toni or Steve up if anything happened.  
Slowly, the Winter Soldier extended his flesh arm towards her, just resting it on the ground next to her. The baby grabbed one of his fingers, and looked up at him, confused. She stared at him for a minute, until she apparently decided that he was okay. She tugged on his finger, and he went with her easily, letting out a small smile when she attempted to shove it into her mouth.   
“That's not food, little girl.” Winter said. She didn't seem to care. She smiled at him with bright blue eyes he’d only ever seen on one person before, and he found himself smiling back. “You’re very small.” he informed her, just in case she forgot. “And I'm a dangerous man. I could hurt you. Easily.”  
The baby didn't respond.  
“I don't want to.” he continued, “But then, I've never wanted to hurt anyone before.” She hummed around his finger, not taking her eyes off him.   
Carefully, giving the baby plenty of time to notice, he began to move his metal arm towards her. When the light hit it, she turned, letting his flesh finger drop out of her mouth, and studied the shiny thing crawling toward her. He recognized that laser focus stare, he saw it every time her mother worked on the arm. After about a minute of silent staring, she decided that the metal arm was not food, and reached out to squeeze his thumb once, and just left her hand in his.  
“You're not afraid of me?” She smiled up at him, babbling quietly.  
Guess not.  
-  
Toni opened her eyes, and her heart almost burst at the sight that greeted her.  
“...and then your dad, the punk, decided he was too good for a parachute-”  
Brooklyn was staring up at Bucky from her spot in his lap. One hand was holding his flesh arm in her mouth while she slobbered all over his hand, and the other was patting the metal arm wrapped securely around her waist.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Toni whispered, “You getting this?”  
“I've been recording for the past half hour, Boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke in her ear.  
“That's my girl.”  
\---


	7. Chapter 7

“This is the Asgardian refugee vessel Statesman. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. [the voice becomes more desperate and pleading] Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!”  
\---  
“I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again.”  
\---  
“Thanos is coming. He’s coming!”  
“Who?”  
\---  
“Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding.” Toni had to jog slightly to keep up with Steve, who was laughing at her. “Honey, you're rambling.”  
“No, I'm- slow down, I’m not!” Steve stopped, and turned to her. “Look,” She tried, “You know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?”  
“Yeah.” Steve was very confused, but went along with her anyway.  
“Okay, and then you're like, 'Oh my god, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?', 'Oh! Someone's watching,' ''m gonna go in my pants.'”  
...Sure, Toni.  
“Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee.”  
“Yes.”  
“Yeah. Everybody has that.”  
“Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night, I dreamt, we had a son. So real. We named him James.”  
So that's what this was about. “Right.”  
“He and Brooke were best friends. She was so happy, Steve.”  
“So... you...” He didn't know how to phrase it, didn't want to get too excited over nothing.  
“Brooke is two, Steve. Earth hasn’t needed us in as long. I'm just saying, maybe... maybe we’re ready for another one?”  
“I mean,” Steve tried for a casual smirk. “Brooke’ll be at daycare for a few more hours-” Toni gave him a light shove, but then pulled him down to kiss him, smiling.  
\---  
“Toni Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the baby, by the way. A bit late, but...”  
Oh, come on.  
“I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?” Steve was not so subtly trying to place himself in between the stranger and Toni, which she might’ve found patronising five years ago, but now it just made her love him more.  
“We need your help.” The wizard continued, “Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.”  
“And who's ‘we’?” Strange stepped aside, and Steve and Toni both gasped.  
“Hey, Toni. Steve.”  
“Bruce.” Bruce collapsed into Steve’s arms. “God, Bruce, you're shaking.” Toni gently pushed some of his hair out of his face. “Oh, honey, what have you been through?”  
\---  
“From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.”  
“Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.”  
“Tell me his name again.”  
“Thanos. He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him.”  
Toni tensed at the mention of New York. Thanos. The Chitauri. Six years of nightmares.  
She wanted to just go home and hug her baby girl.  
“Well, if Thanos needs all six, why don't we just destroy the time stone?” Steve asked, gesturing to Strange’s necklace.  
“Absolutely not.” Strange wasn't even looking at him, he was looking at Toni.  
Who was looking at Steve.  
Take that, wizard.  
“We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives.” The other one- Wong, explained. Toni rolled her eyes.  
“And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so....”  
“Stark Raving Hazelnuts.” Strange pulled a face.  
“It's not bad.” Steve protested.  
“A bit chalky.”  
“A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite.” Wong piped up.  
Bruce made a confused noise, “That's a thing?”  
“Whatever.” Toni rolled her eyes, “Point is: things change.”  
“Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos.”  
“And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.”  
Steve wanted to grab Toni and just go home. This guy was being rude to his wife-  
“Caveman,” Toni didn't even need to look at him to know what he was thinking, “Chill.”  
“Well, if we don't do our jobs-”  
“And what is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?”  
“Protecting your reality, bitch.”  
“Watch it.” Steve snarled. “Down, boy.” Toni kept her eyes on the wizards, but behind her back motioned for him to come closer.  
To watch her back.  
As if he wouldn't.  
\---  
“Toni, where’s Vision?”  
“Vacation. With Wanda. Um, Scotland, I think? Nat and Sam have been tailing them, they should be back next-”  
“Toni.” Bruce looked so broken. “Thor- Thor’s gone. We need everyone. This is bigger than anything we’ve ever seen before.”  
Toni’s mind went blank. Thor was gone? Like, gone gone?  
“Valkyrie took half, and the others- he killed them. Loki and Thor-”  
Toni wasn't listening. She curled into Steve’s chest, wishing they could just go home.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Steve squeezed her tighter, “Tell Happy to take Brooke to Pep’s until we give the all clear.”  
“Got it, Captain.”  
“Thank you. Toni?” She wasn't looking at him. “Come back to me, love.”  
Then they heard the ship.  
\---  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y., evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders.”  
“Will do.”  
\---  
“Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-”  
“I'm sorry, Earth is closed today.”  
\---  
“Toni, the Hulk won't-”  
“Hey, it’s okay. Steve?”  
“I got him. Banner, let’s go.”  
She grabbed Steve’s arm before he left.  
“Stay safe. That's an order.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
\---  
“Kid, where'd you come from?”  
“Field trip to MoMA.”  
\---  
“Kid, the wizard!”  
“On it!”  
\---  
“Uhhh, Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!”  
\---  
“Boss, incoming call from Captain Rogers.”  
“Toni? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res.”  
“Why?”  
“Just 'cause I'll... probably not make it back for a while.”  
“Tell me you're not on that ship.”  
“Yeah.”  
“God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship.”  
“Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.”  
“Come back here, Toni. I swear to God…”  
“Stevie….”  
“Come back here right now! Come back!”  
“Boss, we're losing her. I'm going, too…”  
And then she was alone.”  
\---  
Steve showed Bruce to his room in the Upstate Mansion, one that Toni had designed for when he came home.  
“Bruce, I need you to stay here, get cleaned up, maybe rest a bit, if you can. I have to go get Vision.”  
“Where is everyone else?”  
Steve sighed. “It really has been a while, hasn’t it?”  
\---  
When Steve stepped out of the shadows, the two aliens were all but down. Natasha, Sam, and Bucky seemed to have everything under control. Wanda was hugging Vision close, her magic surrounding them in a force field. They didn't even notice him until the aliens were gone.  
\---  
“Where to, Cap?”  
“Home.”  
\---  
“Rogers. Your wife may have cleared your name in the eyes of the people, but that doesn't mean all is forgiven.”  
“Listen, Mr. Secretary, I know we’ve fought in the past. But I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. And if you wanna stand in our way, we’ll fight you too.”  
\---  
Bruce found Natasha in his room, showered and swimming in a purple hoodie.  
“Where is he?” Bruce sat by her, close enough that she could choose to lean into him or not. She looked out the window, picking at a thread. “After the whole Accords situation, he took a deal. It was too tough on Laura and the kids, he’s on house arrest.  
“And what does that mean for you?”  
Steve called for them before she could answer.  
\---  
“Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets... Vision's Stone.”  
“Well then, we have to protect it.”  
“No, we have to destroy it.”  
\---  
“I know somewhere.”  
\---  
“Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?”  
“Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty....”  
This could not be happening. She had tried so hard to protect the kid, who had become like a son to her in the past 2 years, and now he was in space. In danger.  
“Alright. Fine. Come on. We got a situation. See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go.”  
\---  
“Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.”  
“Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies.”  
\---  
“Alright, Mrs. Rogers. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it.”  
“Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight. Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now.”  
\---  
“Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I'm sorry.”  
“I don't wanna hear another single pop culture out of you for the rest of the trip. You understand?”  
“I'm trying to say that... something is coming.”  
\---  
“You're from Earth?”  
“I'm not from Earth. I'm from Missouri.”  
\---  
“Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I said?”  
\---  
“Excuse me, but... does your friend often do that?”  
\---  
Shuri came running to greet them, but frowned at the group as they entered her lab.  
“Where is Toni?” She demanded.  
\---  
“Can you do it?”  
“Yes, but there are more than two trillion neurons here. One misalignment could cause a cascade of circuit failures. It will take time, brother.”  
“How long?”  
“As long as you can give me.”  
\---  
“You should've killed me.”  
“It would've been a waste of parts!”  
\---  
Lightning blinded them, as Thor screamed.  
“Bring me Thanos!”  
\---  
“Why was she up there all this time?”  
\---  
A knife embedded itself in the thing’s head. Thor spun around, his axe raised when he saw-  
“You didn't really think I was dead, did you?”  
\---  
“Steve?”  
\---  
“Up, General. Up! This is no place to die.”  
\---  
“I am Groot...”  
“No... no. No. No. No! Groot, no...”  
\---  
“Sam? Sam!? Where you at?!”  
\---  
“Something... is... happening.”  
\---  
“Quill?”  
\---  
“Aw, man.”  
\---  
“Toni, there was no other way.”  
\---  
“Toni? I don't feel so good...”  
No.  
“You're all right.”  
“I don't know what's -- I don't know what's happening. I don't- I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Toni, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go...”  
\---  
“I'm sorry.”  
\---  
She wanted to go home.  
The kid was gone. The blue girl, Nebula, was somewhere behind her, but her kid-  
Steve. Brooklyn.  
She had to get home.  
\---  
“Oh, God.”


End file.
